


Marauders Days.

by MerasaviaAnderson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerasaviaAnderson/pseuds/MerasaviaAnderson
Summary: •{Raccolta di One Shots scritte per le challenge del gruppo "Hurt/Comfort Italia Fanfiction e Fanart" ~ Hurt/Comfort ~ What if?}Testo tratto dalla storia "Verifiche di fine trimestre":"Quel tardo pomeriggio era già buio quando Remus era ritornato dal Castello e si stupì notevolmente quando, entrando in casa, vide che tutte le luci erano spente e vi era un silenzio disarmante. Che Sirius ed Harry fossero usciti per una passeggiata?La sua domanda ebbe subito una risposta negativa, quando il piccolo Harry apparve dal corridoio con un enorme sorriso sul volto.«Mooooony!» Harry si gettò sulle gambe di Remus per abbracciarlo e prontamente l'uomo posò la sua valigetta sulla poltrona e prese in braccio il bambino, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia paffuta.«Ma ciao, Harry!» lo salutò, scompigliandogli i capelli «Come stai?»«Beeene.»«Ascolta, Harry, dov'è Padfoot?»«Dorme!» rispose prontamente il bambino, che già evidenziava una bella parlantina proprio come James.«Dorme?» si chiese Remus, avviandosi verso la camera da letto «A quest'ora?»"
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. Verifiche di fine trimestre.

VERIFICHE DI FINE TRIMESTRE  


Prompt: x non si cura a dovere, y lo salva per i capelli.  
“What if? in cui Remus e Sirius, dopo la morte di James e Lily, crescono Harry. Peter è stato riconosciuto subito come colpevole e Sirius non è mai stato ad Azkaban”.  


Crescere un bambino di poco più di due anni non era affatto semplice, Remus e Sirius l’avevano capito da quella maledetta notte del 31 ottobre del 1981, quando con un dolore enorme nel cuore Sirius aveva preso la custodia del piccolo Harry.  
Lui e Remus si erano riappacificati e, pian piano, avevano ripreso la loro vita assieme, aiutandosi con le cure del loro figlioccio. Era stato difficile, devastante, tante erano state le situazioni in cui si erano ritrovati nella pura disperazione l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, ma insieme ce l’avevano fatta.  
Era passato più di un anno dalla fatidica notte e sembrava che sia loro che Harry avessero trovato un giusto equilibrio, vivevano dei momenti di pura felicità, in cui il piccolo Potter era davvero un toccasana per i due ragazzi poco più che ventenni.  
Vivevano nel villaggio di Hogsmeade e Remus era stato assunto ad Hogwarts come insegnante di Cura delle Creature Magiche e lavorava molto, rimanendo a scuola due notti a settimana per la guardia notturna del castello. Sirius si occupava a tempo pieno di Harry, a parte nelle notti di luna piena, in cui veniva affidato a Minerva McGranitt, lasciando che Felpato potesse accompagnare Lunastorta durante la sua trasformazione.  
Il giovane Lupin era stato molto occupato ad Hogwarts nell’ultimo mese, in cui aveva dovuto preparare tutte le verifiche di fine trimestre per i suoi studenti, quando il pomeriggio ritornava a casa doveva continuare a lavorare fino a tardi, pretendendo che tutto fosse impeccabile per i suoi alunni. Ceneva velocemente con Sirius ed Harry e poi riprendeva a lavorare.  
Quel tardo pomeriggio era già buio quando Remus era ritornato dal Castello e si stupì notevolmente quando, entrando in casa, vide che tutte le luci erano spente e vi era un silenzio disarmante. _Che Sirius ed Harry fossero usciti per una passeggiata?_  
La sua domanda ebbe subito una risposta negativa, quando il piccolo Harry apparve dal corridoio con un enorme sorriso sul volto.  
«Mooooony!» Harry si gettò sulle gambe di Remus per abbracciarlo e prontamente l'uomo posò la sua valigetta sulla poltrona e prese in braccio il bambino, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia paffuta.  
«Ma ciao, Harry!» lo salutò, scompigliandogli i capelli «Come stai?»  
«Beeene.»  
«Ascolta, Harry, dov'è Padfoot?»  
«Dorme!» rispose prontamente il bambino, che già evidenziava una bella parlantina proprio come James.  
«Dorme?» si chiese Remus, avviandosi verso la camera da letto «A quest'ora?»  
Quando Remus entrò nella stanza, con la porta già aperta, riuscì appena a scorgere la figura di Sirius, steso in posizione fetale sul letto, rannicchiato su se stesso. Gli dava le spalle e ovviamente non lo aveva sentito arrivare. Così Remus fece scendere Harry dal suo fianco e s'avvicinò a Sirius, per controllare se stesse bene.  
Era raro che dormisse il pomeriggio e lasciasse Harry a girovagare per casa da solo.  
Quando sedette sul letto e s'avvicinò al giovane per accarezzargli una spalla, Lupin s'accorse che era sveglio: i suoi occhi grigi apparivano appena tra le palpebre stanche.  
«Hey, Sir, sei sveglio!» rise Remus con dolcezza, ottenendo come risposta da Sirius solo un taciturno cenno di assenso con la testa. Al ché Remus si preoccupò notevolmente e s'avvicinò a Sirius ancora di più, per poterlo guardare meglio in volto «Ti senti male?»  
«No.» farfugliò, mentre Harry, che si era seduto sul letto accanto a lui lo guardava con i suoi occhioni verdi e tracciava le linee dei suoi tatuaggi con le dita.  
Remus cautamente lo voltò verso di sé, notando immediatamente quanto le guance fossero rosse e il suo viso si era contratto in una smorfia di dolore. Quando gli portò una mano sul volto per cercare di dargli un po’ di conforto si accorse, infatti, che scottava davvero troppo.  
«Cazzo, Sir, ma tu sei bollente...» si lasciò sfuggire, per poi mordersi la lingua rendendosi conto di aver detto una parolaccia di fronte ad Harry.  
«No, sto bene, ora mi passa… Avrò preso qualche intossicazione alimentare, ho vomitato l’anima prima. Sono solo debole.» biascicò Sirius, cercando a tutti i costi di ritornare in quella posizione fetale. «Ho sete, Rem...»  
«D’accordo, aspetta qui, ti porto un po’ d’acqua.»  
Mentre faceva avanti e indietro per le camere a Remus si insinuò nella testa un brutto presentimento nel vedere Sirius così malconcio, per poco non rovesciò il bicchiere d’acqua che gli stava portando a letto, quando - rientrato in camera - lo vide piegato in due dal dolore. Harry aveva capito che qualcosa non andava e lo scuoteva piano con il visino preoccupato.  
«Sirius, maledizione, cos’hai?» lo soccorse subito, posando il bicchiere sul comodino e cercando di capirci qualcosa di quella situazione che si era ritrovato a dover gestire così di punto in bianco.  
«Niente… Niente...» ma il suo volto affermava tutto il contrario, quasi piangeva per quanto forte era il dolore che provava.  
_Stupido, ostinato, testardo e orgoglioso Sirius Black._  
«Dove ti fa male, Sir?»  
«L’addome...» confessò alla fine «A destra, in basso.»  
«Ma ti è venuto così? All’improvviso? Hai mangiato qualcosa di strano… O avvelenato, cazzo, potrebbero averti messo qualche veleno io-» Remus si bloccò, totalmente nel panico e letteralmente con le mani tra i capelli.  
Cercò di bloccare il tremore del suo corpo e, dopo aver mangiato un cioccolatino recuperato dalla sua tasca prese una delle mani di Sirius.  
«Sir...»  
«Sto male da cinque giorni...» farfugliò il giovane Black, allo stremo delle sue forze «Mi sono imbottito a pozione Antidolorifica.»  
«Perché non mi hai detto nulla, cretino?!» sbottò Remus, percependo sempre di più che Sirius non avesse affatto una bella cera e che quella non era sicuramente una semplice intossicazione alimentare «Come ho fatto a non accorgermi di nulla?»  
«Eri impegnato, non volevo stressarti...»  
«Io ti porto in ospedale.»  
«No, Remus-»  
« _No Remus_ un cazzo, Sirius Black.» disse deciso, mentre Harry - vedendolo così alterato - si nascose dietro la schiena di Sirius «Io ti porto in ospedale e tu stai zitto senza dire una parola.»  
«Ma con Harry...»  
«Ci penso io, la professoressa McGranitt non si dispiacerà di dover badare a lui per un paio d’ore.»  
Il volto agonizzante di Sirius non ebbe neanche la forza di replicare e, mentre Remus si concentrava al massimo per mandare un messaggio tramite Patronus alla McGranitt, il giovane Black sembrava peggiore di secondo in secondo.  
Lupin si maledisse per non essersi accorto di nulla, per essere stato così troppo occupato, per non aver prestato abbastanza attenzione: Sirius gli era sembrato sì un po’ più fiacco del solito, ma pensava che fosse solo la stanchezza dovuta a dover badare ad Harry per tutto il giorno, senza che lui potesse trovare un attimo libero per aiutarlo.  
Sentiva il senso di colpa accrescere in lui, mentre aiutava Sirius a mettersi seduto ed egli rilasciava finalmente i lamenti che aveva trattenuto per troppo tempo.  
Non riusciva a camminare da quanto forte era quel dolore, tanto che Remus lo aveva dovuto trascinare di peso in salotto e sederlo sul divano, in attesa che arrivasse la professoressa McGranitt.  
«Moony...» Harry si avvicinò a lui con le lacrime agli occhi e Remus - seduto al fianco di Sirius - lo prese in braccio, lasciando che piangesse sulla sua spalla, probabilmente terrorizzato dalle condizioni disperate di Sirius.  
«Va tutto bene, Harry, Padfoot ha solo un po’ di bua.»  
E mentre Sirius gli stringeva forte il ginocchio con la mano nel vano tentativo di sopportare quella sofferenza, il giovane Lupin desiderava davvero tanto che il loro mondo fosse così semplice come quello dei bambini.

~

Minerva McGranitt si era materializzata in fretta e furia davanti casa Black-Lupin, cercando di celare un tono di preoccupazione nella voce, quella santa donna era rimasta con piacere a badare ad Harry, mentre Remus trascinava Sirius verso il loro camino per prendere la Metropolvere.  
Ogni camino di ogni casa del Mondo Magico era collegato all’ospedale più vicino e in men che non si dica Felpato e Lunastorta si erano ritrovati davanti all’entrata dell’Ospedale San Mungo.  
Il viaggio con la Metropolvere aveva scombussolato così tanto Sirius da farlo svenire, così guidato dal puro istinto e dal terrore Remus lo aveva preso in braccio, correndo a perdifiato all’interno dell’Ospedale.  
« _Cazzo… Cazzo, Sirius… Cazzo..._ » aveva mormorato nel panico totale, cercando di scuoterlo e farlo riprendere «Per favore qualcuno mi aiuti!» aveva iniziato ad urlare una volta entrato in ospedale con il corpo inerme di Sirius tra le braccia «Per favore, sta molto male! Vi prego!»  
Immediatamente Remus fu accerchiato da un po’ di Guaritori, che avevano preso il corpo di Sirius e l’avevano portato via con loro, in palese stato di emergenza. Aveva provato a seguirli, ma uno di loro lo aveva bloccato, rimanendo con lui e conducendolo in una saletta.  
«Ho bisogno che lei resti lucido, signor…?» gli disse l’uomo che lo aveva trattenuto.  
«Remus.» tutto il corpo gli tremava dalla preoccupazione, gli occhi nocciola erano gonfi di lacrime pronte ad esplodere.  
«Remus, mi ascolti, è importante.» continuò, prendendo un taccuino dalla tasca del suo camice e una penna autoscrivente «Ho bisogno che lei mi comunichi tutti i sintomi che presenta l’uomo che ha portato qui, il taccuino è collegato con quello dei miei colleghi, tutto quello che si scrive apparirà a loro. Hanno bisogno di sapere per poterlo curare, d’accordo?»  
Quel guaritore parlava velocissimo, Remus non aveva neanche il tempo di recepire tutte le informazioni per bene, sentiva la testa dentro ad una grande bolla che lo estraniava dal mondo.  
«Lui… Non lo so, sono tornato a casa e l’ho trovato a letto con la febbre alta, mi ha detto di aver vomitato e aveva forti dolori all’addome. Pensava ad una intossicazione alimentare, ma mi ha detto anche che questa storia va avanti da cinque giorni, si imbottiva di pozioni Antidolore.»  
«Va bene, altro?»  
«No, non so nient’altro… Non mi ero accorto di nulla.»  
«D’accordo, ora dovrebbe compilare questa scheda con tutti i dati anagrafici del paziente.» gli disse l’uomo «Le daremo notizie al più presto.»  
Remus annuì silenziosamente, mentre il Guaritore lasciava la saletta in silenzio, abbandonandolo da solo con quelle scartoffie da compilare.  
La mano tremava stretta attorno alla penna quando scriveva “ _Sirius Orion_ ” accanto alla dicitura “ _Nome del paziente_ ”.  
Sperava solo che qualcuno arrivasse a comunicargli qualcosa.  
Avevano portato via Sirius in fretta e furia e lui sentiva davvero di poter impazzire.

~

_«Appendicite sfociata in Peritonite.»_  
_«Appena tre ore di vita.»_  
_«Intervento d’urgenza.»_  
Erano state le uniche tre frasi che Remus ricordava di quella serata così turbolenta, Sirius era stato trasportato con estrema urgenza nell’ala delle “Malattie Babbane” e operato a dovere dai Guaritori più esperti dell’ospedale.  
Era stato fortunato a beccarla in tempo, gli avevano detto, qualche ora di esitazione in più e sarebbe passato a miglior vita.  
Quello stupido si era trascurato, aveva anteposto il bene suo e di Harry al proprio e adesso si ritrovava convalescente in un letto d’ospedale, ancora intontito dall’anestesia e dagli antidolorifici. Remus gli teneva stretta una mano, ammirandolo nel suo stato di semicoscienza: i capelli lunghi scendevano lungo le spalle, la barba poco curata da quei giorni così assurdi lo faceva sembrare davvero buffo, cosa che a tratti faceva genuinamente sorridere Remus.  
Lo aveva salvato appena in tempo, non sarebbe mai riuscito ad immaginare cosa sarebbe accaduto se fosse tornato a casa un po’ più tardi o se non avesse seguito l’istinto di agire immediatamente. Ripensò ai mesi di faide e sospetti, alle violente litigate, al non parlarsi… E lì finalmente pianse in silenzio, pensando a quelle dannate tre ore di vita e a quell'intervento in estrema urgenza, che gli avevano fatto perdere almeno una decina d'anni.  
Allungò una mano per accarezzare i capelli di Sirius e, guardandosi prima attorno e accertandosi che non ci fosse nessuno, si sporse a lasciare un bacio veloce sulle sue labbra.  
Non vedeva l'ora di potergli parlare, di tornare a casa da Harry, di prendersi cura del suo amato come da tanti anni il giovane Black faceva con lui dopo le notti di luna piena.  
Non vedeva l'ora di mandare a quel paese quelle dannate verifiche di fine trimestre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Questa storia è stata scritta per la TheMysteryWheel Challenge sul gruppo "Hurt/Comfort Italia Fanfiction e Fanart" (link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425), nel caso cercaste un luogo sereno, leggero e familiare ma che al tempo stesso possa mettere alla prova le vostre capacità di scrittura in ambito Hurt/Comfort ve lo consiglio vivamente!  
> Essendo una Challenge di pochi giorni ho scritto questa storia di fretta e furia, ma sono abbastanza soddisfatta del risultato; come potete notare anche qui Sirius è stato la mia vittima preferita, stavolta gli è toccata un'appendicite... la prossima volta chissà! HAHAHAHAHAHH  
> Stavolta davvero non mi dilungo troppo, spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e ringrazio il gruppo per questa challenge spettacolare.  
> Come sempre, vi saluto con una buona Burrobirra fresca!  
> A prestissimo,  
> Merasavia Anderson.


	2. Tra le fiamme.

TRA LE FIAMME  
  
  


Prompt: y ha un segreto che deve tenere nascosto ad x per preservare la sua sanità mentale.  
“What if? in cui Sirius ha scoperto che Peter fosse la spia prima che Voldemort uccidesse Lily e James, ma Peter riesce comunque a far mandare Sirius ad Azkaban.”

Sirius era uscito da Azkaban pochi giorni dopo il suo ventiduesimo compleanno, per due mesi all’interno di quella cella di isolamento della prigione non aveva avuto la più pallida idea di cosa fosse accaduto nel mondo esterno, gli avevano semplicemente raccontato che Voldemort era stato miracolosamente sconfitto dell’Ordine della Fenice e che Peter era stato scoperto come Mangiamorte e accusato anche della strage dei dodici babbani, facendo cadere ogni accusa su di lui.  
Sirius era _devastato_ , le torture fisiche e psicologiche subite all’interno di quel carcere lo avevano letteralmente stremato, ma la gioia di uscire da innocente e tornare dalle persone che amava era così forte che - a momenti - riusciva persino a non pensare alle barbarie subite.  
Per prima cosa avrebbe chiesto scusa a Remus, avrebbe provato a ricostruire la loro relazione che lui stesso aveva distrutto con le sue paranoie.  
E avrebbe abbracciato James… Lo avrebbe abbracciato così forte da spezzargli le ossa.  
Tuttavia, uscendo dalla prigione, ad aspettarlo fuori trovò solo l’ombra di una figura che lui conosceva bene: il vecchio cappotto color cammello era il tratto più distinguibile di quell’uomo alto e magro, con i capelli biondi che ricadevano sulla fronte un po’ spettinati, i suoi occhi nocciola erano due pietre che Sirius avrebbe potuto riconoscere ovunque.  
Remus Lupin in persona era lì, era andato a prenderlo ad Azkaban. Lui da solo.  
Sirius si sentì mancare il fiato quando lo vide e pensò di poter morire quando il ragazzo alzò lo volto per far incrociare i loro sguardi: il giovane Black non esitò neanche un istante prima di accelerare il passo e gettare tra le braccia di Remus, facendosi piccolo piccolo contro al suo petto gracile.  
Lunastorta fu colto da un soffio di vita improvviso, ma non disse una parola, limitandosi a sorridere tristemente e avvolgere Sirius tra le sue braccia.  
«Perdonami.» sussurrò semplicemente al suo orecchio, trattenendo appena le lacrime.  
«Va tutto bene.» il tono rassicurante di Remus, tuttavia, lo fece vacillare, così come la dolce carezza che gli aveva fatto tra i capelli «Andiamo a casa.»  
«James ha deciso di boicottare il mio momento di gloria perché si sarebbe commosso troppo o perché ha preferito festeggiare la fine della guerra amoreggiando con Lily?» domandò Sirius, improvvisamente, quando si dirigevano alla fermata della Metropolvere. Il suo tono voleva apparire ironico, ma era così tanto _agrodolce_ , come se i Dissennatori gli avessero portato via davvero ogni forma di felicità.  
Il sangue si gelò nelle vene di Remus, il ragazzo si paralizzò e dovette sforzarsi di non mostrare alcun cenno traditore nei confronti di Sirius: non poteva dirglielo, non in quel modo e in quel luogo.   
«Noi andiamo a casa...» farfugliò, senza il minimo coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi «Loro… stanno sbrigando gli ultimi impegni con l’Ordine.»   
Il senso di colpa stava divorando Remus da ogni dove, ma doveva convincersi che mentire, per il momento, fosse necessario a preservare la salute mentale di Sirius.  
«Ed Harry?»  
«Harry sta bene.» rispose ancora, con una mezza verità, guardando il mezzo sorriso sul volto di Sirius.  
Notò solo allora quanto fosse notevolmente più magro, più consumato, ma stava decisamente meglio di ciò che si aspettasse. Si ritrovò a fissare una cicatrice sul suo collo, che doveva essersi procurato lì dentro. La barba poco curata e i capelli in disordine lo facevano sembrare un po’ più adulto.  
Era un uomo completamente diverso da quello che aveva visto l’ultima volta due mesi prima, massacrato dall’ingiustizia, dalle visioni e dalle voci che quella prigione gli aveva introdotto nella testa. Silente glielo aveva detto, lo aveva preparato al fatto che Sirius dopo Azkaban avrebbe sofferto molto… Perché anche la persona più sana da lì ne esce completamente folle.  
Remus non era decisamente pronto a raccontargli la verità.

~

Sirius aveva mangiato con una tale voracità che in men che non si dica aveva ripulito totalmente tutto il piatto che Remus gli aveva preparato. Ad Azkaban non esisteva alcun tipo di cibo che avesse del vero sapore, venivano cibati con delle rimanenze, per lo più pane e brodo… A volte qualche verdura, quando andava di lusso.  
Trovarsi davanti una vera fetta di carne con del purè di patate fu una vera prelibatezza.  
«Come stai?» gli domandò Remus, guardandolo stravaccato sulla sedia, mentre impediva alla testa di vagare nei ricordi di quei due mesi precedenti.  
«Sto bene...» gli rispose Sirius, scuotendo appena la testa per scacciare via il ricordo dell’ennesima tortura «Tu come stai?»  
«Continuo a sopravvivere...» si lasciò sfuggire, sentendosi immediatamente in colpa perché non era lui quello che era stato incarcerato per due mesi senza avere alcuna colpa. Non era lui la persona a cui stava per crollare il mondo addosso.  
_Il mondo di Remus gli era crollato addosso la notte del 31 ottobre._  
«Io ti devo delle spiegazioni e delle scuse io-» il farfugliare veloce di Sirius fu bloccato immediatamente da Remus, che di scuse e spiegazioni non ne aveva bisogno neanche un po’, non dopo quello che era successo.  
Aveva solo bisogno di Sirius al suo fianco. E basta.  
Sperava così tanto che, pian piano, tutto potesse tornare come prima…  
«No, Sir. Non ce n’è bisogno, sul serio.»  
«Ero spaventato per te, temevo potessi morire… Poi non so cosa è successo, sono entrato in totale paranoia...» continuava a spiegarsi, ma il disordine nel suo cervello sembrava farlo impazzire.  
«Non fa niente, è tutto passato.»  
Con un movimento lento e una inspiegabile ansia nel cuore, Sirius allungò la sua mano fino ad afferrare quella di Remus e stringerla appena, il giovane ricambiò quel contatto, mentre assieme ad un triste sorriso anche le lacrime avevano iniziato a fare capolino suoi suoi occhi. Trattenne quella commozione, però, mentre Sirius s’avvicinava ad accarezzare la sua guancia.  
Remus gelava ad ogni minimo contatto con il ragazzo, perché sapeva che avrebbero dovuto affrontare un discorso importante, a cui nessuno dei due era pronto.  
«Sei il solito piagnone, Moony...» lo prese in giro, poi con impazienza chiese: «Andiamo noi da James o viene lui qui?»  
Remus tacque, non sentendosela proprio di dirgli un’altra bugia, percependo nei suoi occhi grigi già troppi incubi e tormenti.  
«Volevo parlarvi, sai… Ultimamente è stato tutto un po’...» scosse la testa nuovamente, abbassando lo sguardo sulle loro mani ancora intrecciate.  
«Hey...» stavolta fu Remus ad accarezzargli il volto, per fargli alzare il viso e dargli un po’ - inutile - conforto «Andrà tutto bene adesso, sei fuori da lì.»  
Sirius annuì piano e in silenzio, cercando di domare tutti i demoni che erano finalmente riusciti ad invadere la sua testa.  
«Posso andare a riposarmi un po’?» gli chiese e Remus semplicemente s’alzò e, senza aver il coraggio di staccare le loro mani, lo condusse verso la sua camera da letto.

~

«Vorrei festeggiare il mio compleanno.» disse Sirius, seduto di fronte al fuoco, dopo aver passato un paio d’ore a dormire. Era terribilmente serio, con gli occhi vacui puntati tra le fiamme del camino. Si era già fatta sera. «Dici che potremmo farlo stasera, Moony?» domandò a Remus al suo fianco «Appena ritornano Lily e James potremmo festeggiare tutti insieme.»  
Anche quella volta il cuore di Remus perse un battito e parve fermarsi. Non rispose di nuovo. Non ne poteva più, non poteva lasciarlo vivere in quella terribile illusione.  
Era in seria difficoltà, avrebbe voluto solo piangere tra le sue braccia, poter finalmente dare sfogo ai suoi sentimenti ed essere consolato dalla persona che amava… Ma non poteva. Anzi, doveva essere lui a sostenere Sirius dopo che avrebbe scoperto la verità.  
«Comunque prometto di cercarmi una nuova casa in questi giorni… Oppure vado in albergo, giuro di non romperti troppo.»  
«Puoi restare se vuoi. Sempre, intendo...» gli disse Remus, implicitamente chiedendogli di riprendere la loro vita di prima.  
Sirius sorrise, quasi commosso da quelle parole.  
«Davvero?»  
«Sì, siamo stati soli per troppo tempo, Sir. Quindi se ti va...» Remus ingoiò un boccone troppo amaro, mentre le fiamme scoppiettavano davanti ai suoi occhi «Possiamo parlare un attimo, Sirius?»  
Doveva farlo. Ora o mai più.   
Si preparò mentalmente, riscaldato da quel camino che gli faceva sentire meno il freddo che la sua anima percepiva da quella dannata notte di una settimana e mezzo prima.  
«Sì.»  
«Tu lo sai come è stato sconfitto il Signore Oscuro?» gli domandò, tenendo gli occhi bassi sulle sue ginocchia, mentre Sirius lo guardava attentamente, pronto ad ascoltare.  
«No, in realtà non mi hanno detto molto...»  
«Non è stata _proprio_ l’Ordine della Fenice a sconfiggerlo e neanche il Ministero.» si morse le labbra, quasi a farle sanguinare, mentre Sirius preoccupato gli scostava il labbro inferiore dalla morsa che erano diventati i suoi denti.  
«Chi è stato?»  
«È stato Harry.»  
Sirius rise di gusto, in modo spontaneo pensando che fosse l’ennesima presa in giro di Remus, un po’ come quando da ragazzi gli raccontava di proposito storie false per vedere se ci sarebbe cascato.  
«Sì, certo, la profezia si è avverata!» lo prese in giro «Dai, Remus, siamo cresciuti. Sei un buon attore ma non ci casco più in queste cose.»  
«Sono serio, Sir.» vedendo che il giovane non si era scomposto, anche Sirius perse un po’ dell’ilarità dei momenti precedenti, riprendendo ad ascoltarlo con più serietà «Peter… Peter ha venduto James e Lily a Voldemort.» disse, mentre le lacrime iniziavano a scendere incontrollate sulle sue guance colme di cicatrici «Ad Halloween è andato a casa loro.» Remus iniziò a singhiozzare, forte, senza neanche il coraggio di vedere che reazione stesse avendo Sirius a quelle parole. «Loro erano sicuri, pensavano che Peter li stesse proteggendo e poi _lui_ è arrivato. James si è lanciato contro Voldemort senza neanche la bacchetta per dare il tempo a Lily di scappare con Harry.»  
Fu a quel punto che si voltò a guardare Sirius, le cui mani avevano iniziato a tremare violentemente e lo sguardo totalmente sconvolto era perso sul volto di Remus.  
Sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile, ma non immaginava così tanto, non immaginava che potesse scoppiare in lacrime come un bambino.  
«Non ce l’hanno fatta, Sir… Lily si è interposta tra Harry e Tu-sai-chi e lui l’ha uccisa a sangue freddo. Questo ha fatto scattare un incantesimo di protezione verso Harry e quando _quel bastardo_ ha provato a ucciderlo la Maledizione gli è rimbalzata addosso, uccidendo Voldemort stesso. Harry è vivo, sta bene, è con la sorella di Lily.»  
«Non è vero...» Sirius continuava ad essere totalmente perso, non voleva credere neanche per un istante a ciò che gli era stato appena raccontato da Remus.  
Sentì il cuore accelerare così tanto da credere che potesse scoppiare da un momento all’altro, una morsa potente si strinse attorno al suo stomaco, causandogli una forte nausea.  
Non era vero.  
James non era morto. Lily non era morta. E Remus lo stava solo prendendo in giro.  
Oppure lui era ancora ad Azkaban e si trattava solo dell’ennesimo incubo…  
«Dimmi qualcosa, Sir...» gli disse Remus, scostandogli una ciocca dei lunghi capelli dal viso, cercando conforto in quella carezza.  
Sirius però non disse assolutamente niente, ma s’alzò di scatto, correndo veloce verso il bagno con una mano sulla bocca, con la stessa prontezza Remus lo seguì, temendo stesse per fare qualcosa di sciocco.  
Ma Sirius si piegò sulla tazza, a vomitare l’anima, qualsiasi cosa fosse rimasta all’interno del suo stomaco. Con premura Remus si inginocchiò al suo fianco, raccogliendogli i capelli e tenendogli la fronte, mentre al vomito si mischiavano le lacrime e i singhiozzi.  
Non appena ebbe finito Lupin gli pulì la bocca con un asciugamano, lasciando che Sirius si spezzasse tra le sue braccia, totalmente scosso dal pianto, con i pugni aveva stretto la maglia del biondo, urlando di disperazione, forte.  
«Non è vero, Remus, non è vero!» batteva i pugni contro al suo petto, facendogli male… ma non gli importava, quel dolore non era assolutamente nulla rispetto a quello che stavano passando. «Non sono morti! Non sono morti! Sono ad Azkaban, è solo un altro incubo… Tu non sei davvero qui.»  
«Sono qui, invece, la superiamo insieme.»  
«È tutta colpa mia...» disse, per poi alzare la voce e continuare a battere i pugni sul petto di Remus, talmente forte che il giovane dovette afferrargli i polsi tra le mani per trattenerlo «È-COLPA-MIA!»  
«Non è vero, Sirius, calmati. Non è colpa tua.»  
Così Sirius crollò tra le braccia di Remus, a continuare a piangere forte, a ripensare all’ultima volta che aveva salutato James, a come non lo avesse abbracciato troppo forte. Come aveva potuto essere così ingenuo da credere che i suoi amici fossero vivi?  
Si maledisse, mentre gli occhi verdi di Lily e i sorrisini di Harry iniziavano ad occupare i suoi pensieri, distruggendo quel briciolo di sanità mentale che aveva a stento mantenuto tra le mura di quella dannata e stramaledetta prigione.  
Remus si era fatto forza e adesso pensava solo a consolarlo, a lenirgli quel dolore indescrivibile: la perdita di un fratello, di una sorella… Il collasso del proprio mondo.  
Pianse forte, fino ad addormentarsi sul freddo pavimento di quel vecchio bagno, tra le braccia di Remus che gli avevano impedito di frantumarsi in mille pezzi.

~

Remus prese in braccio Sirius, trasportandolo con premura in camera da letto e adagiandolo piano sul materasso scomodo. Nessuno dei due era preparato a quello, Sirius specialmente non meritava quel tipo di inferno che si era abbattuto su di lui, senza lasciargli un briciolo di pietà.  
Ma Lunastorta non lo avrebbe lasciato, quel dolore lo avrebbero attraversato insieme, non avrebbe lasciato mai più che qualcosa li separasse: erano completamente da soli.  
Gli ultimi superstiti di una meravigliosa amicizia sconfitta dalla morte.  
Remus prese una coperta e la adagiò sul corpo di Sirius, sedendo al suo fianco e lasciando un bacio sulla sua fronte mentre gli scostava i capelli dal viso. Percepiva, nel sonno, la sua forte agitazione… Cosa stesse sognando, purtroppo o per fortuna, non gli era dato saperlo.  
Ma davanti a quell’uomo distrutto Remus promise a se stesso che se ne sarebbe preso cura, per tutta la loro vita lo avrebbe aiutato ad andare avanti tra le fiamme.  
Forse doveva solo accettare che Sirius non sarebbe stato mai più lo stesso.  
E molto probabilmente neanche lui.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Salve!  
> Sono tornata con una nuova storia scritta per il gruppo "Hurt/Comfort Italia Fanfiction e Fanart" (link:https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425) e stavolta devo ammetterlo: è stato un prompt davvero molto ostico e difficile da sviluppare; fino alla fine non avevo la più pallida idea di cosa scrivere o come sviluppare l'idea. Di fatti, credo che l'Hurt/Comfort in questa storia sia molto leggero e che la parte predominante sia l'angst.  
> Ho pensato ad uno svolgimento della storia un po' differente, che forse avrebbe reso un po' di giustizia a Sirius (nonostante il dolore che prova) e anche un po' più di pace a Remus (e avrebbe condannato quella cacca umana di Peter).  
> Anche questa volta non mi dilungo, spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e che si sia attenuta almeno un po' al prompt!  
> Vi ringrazio sempre con una buona Burrobirra, alla prossima!  
> Merasavia Anderson.


	3. Minuto per minuto.

MINUTO PER MINUTO

Prompt: "y non sa realmente cosa x gli stia nascondendo e questo crea degli equivoci."  
"What if? in cui James e Lily sono sopravvissuti alla Prima Guerra Magica, Sirius non è mai andato ad Azkaban ed è sempre rimasto con Remus."

«C'è qualcun'altro...» disse Remus, sconsolato e quasi in lacrime, seduto sul divano mentre Lily e James lo ascoltavano pazientemente.  
«Remus, mi sembra un po' troppo affrettata come ipotesi.» ammise Lily, con un tono misto tra il dolce e il preoccupato.  
James invece stava in silenzio ad ascoltare, totalmente incapace di credere che Sirius potesse tradire Remus, fermamente convinto che non ci sarebbe riuscito neanche per sbaglio.  
«È distaccato, è freddo, esce spesso… Spesso e volentieri la notte non viene a letto, sta in salotto seduto sul divano.» continuava a confessare «È da ormai due settimane che fa così, temo che presto arriveremo ad un punto di rottura.»  
James lo guardò mortificato, aveva notato anche lui quel cambiamento in Sirius e, se fosse stato come diceva Remus, gli avrebbe staccato la testa con le sue stesse mani.  
«Rem, io non credo che Sirius ne sia capace...»  
«Volevo provare a seguirlo la prossima volta che esce da solo. Dice che va a passeggiare o a farsi un giro… che deve schiarirsi delle idee e ha bisogno di stare solo. Io però non ci credo. Ormai non ci parliamo quasi più, esce e basta.»  
«Se ti va potrei venire con te, se solo di azzarda a fare una cosa del genere lo uccido.» disse James, prima di essere fermato da Lily, che pazientemente cercava di proporre una soluzione più positiva e costruttiva.  
«È sbagliato, ragazzi. Remus, secondo me dovresti semplicemente parlarci… Se siete agli sgoccioli come mi dici la verità salterà fuori subito.»  
«Vorrei tanto che non fosse così, Lils… Sono molto stanco.»  
Remus, consolato dai suoi due migliori amici aveva le lacrime agli occhi, Sirius non si era mai comportato in quel modo e sapere che probabilmente lo stesse tradendo massacrava in piccoli pezzi ogni parte della sua anima.  
«Scusate per lo sfogo, ragazzi.» disse, alzandosi dalla poltrona e strofindondosi gli occhi «Torno a casa e appena lui arriva ci parlo.»  
«D'accordo...» disse Lily, seguendolo con lo sguardo mentre si avviava verso la porta d'ingresso «Per qualsiasi cosa siamo qui, Rem. Lo sai.»  
«Grazie, Lils.» le lasciò un bacio sulla guancia, per poi salutare anche James con un abbraccio.  
«In caso dovesse fare il coglione ci parlo io, d'accordo?» lo rassicurò Potter, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla «Coraggio, Remus.»  
Remus annuì e con un sorriso triste uscì da casa Potter-Evans, materializzandosi appena fuori dal piccolo appartamento che lui e Sirius condividevano.  
Le luci erano spente, le finestre chiuse: Black ancora non era tornato.  
~  
Erano circa le due del pomeriggio quando finalmente Sirius fece il suo ritorno, con i capelli e i vestiti umidi a causa del temporale che non smetteva da qualche ora a quella parte.  
Come sempre si tolse le scarpe e le lasciò all'ingresso, senza dire una parola si avviò verso la cucina e per sua sorpresa lì vi trovò Remus, seduto in uno sgabello dietro l'isola sorseggiava una cioccolata calda.  
«Ciao.» disse semplicemente il biondo, alzando lo sguardo dalla sua tazza.  
«Ciao, Remus.» farfugliò Sirius velocemente, me mentre stava per voltare le spalle e andare via da quella cucina Remus lo bloccò.  
«Sirius, dobbiamo parlare.»  
«Di cosa?» il ragazzo appariva notevolmente nervoso, le mani tremavano e il respiro iniziava a farsi affannoso «Non abbiamo nulla da dirci.»  
«Non ci parliamo da settimane.» disse Remus, scendendo dallo sgabelli e abbandonando la sua cioccolata «Di punto in bianco hai deciso che ti faccio schifo? Dato che esci per tutto il giorno e trascorri le notti sul divano...»  
«Ho solo l'insonnia e non voglio disturbarti mentre dormi.» tagliò corto il giovane, in maniera fredda e cercando di non incrociare i suoi occhi con quelli nocciola di Remus.  
«Smettila, Sirius, non è vero.» lo bloccò di nuovo, severo e ben intenzionato a chiarire. Sirius sbuffò. «C'è qualcun'altro, Sir?»  
La fatidica domanda arrivò ancora prima del previsto, con la voce di Remus che tremava e temeva la risposta di Sirius. Ma voleva solo la verità, la dura e brutale verità.  
Ma Sirius non rispose, limitandosi a calare lo sguardo e a mordersi l'interno della guancia.  
Quei pochi secondi di silenzio bastarono a Remus, le cui lacrime iniziarono a scendere silenziose sulle guance sfigurate dalle cicatrici. Annuì tristemente, con un sorriso che celava una triste consapevolezza.  
«D'accordo… Direi che è il momento di finirla, no?» continuò a piangere, mentre si allontanava progressivamente da Sirius «Mi dispiace, Sirius… Non credevo fossi così. Io… mi troverò un posto dove stare, magari starò da James per un paio di giorni.»  
Ma anche sulle guance di Sirius iniziarono a scendere delle lacrime, incastrandosi tra la sua barba scura, mentre i lunghi capelli gli coprivano il volto.  
L'anima di Sirius era a pezzi, lì realizzò che Remus aveva diritto di sapere la verità, di conoscere tutta la situazione, che non poteva più nascondere nulla. Lì realizzò di essere egoista e non volerlo perdere.  
Girò le spalle e, ancora silenzioso, si diresse come un automa verso un mobile del salotto.  
«Sirius, cosa fai?» chiese Remus, che lo guardava da lontano frugare in uno dei cassetti inferiori, quelli con le cianfrusaglie più inutilizzate.  
Il giovane Black continuò a non rispondere, mentre tornava da Remus stringendo tra le mani una carpetta blu.  
Semplicemente la porse a Lupin, che la guardò perplesso e diffidente.  
«Che cos'è?» domandò, ma Sirius non aveva il coraggio di dargli una risposta, non aveva la forza di parlare, di muovere un muscolo.  
Così semplicemente Remus prese la carpetta, la aprì e cominciò a leggere il primo foglio al suo interno.  
"Ospedale San Mungo per Malattie e Ferite Magiche.  
Paziente: Sirius Orion Black.  
Referto degli esami del: 5 gennaio 1987."  
Scorrendo gli occhi sul foglio, Remus - sempre più terrorizzato - leggeva di come molti valori degli esami fossero completamente alterati, varie annotazioni dei Guaritori erano scritte ai lati dei fogli.  
Lesse ogni pagina, silenziosamente, mentre le lacrime continuavano a scorrere sulle sue guance.  
Non era vero.  
Era quella la conclusione di Remus: doveva assolutamente trattarsi di uno scherzo perché non era possibile.  
Dopo aver letto la terribile diagnosi alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi rossi, gonfi e bagnati guardavano Sirius.  
«Dimmi che non è vero.»  
«Avevo difficoltà a respirare, a mangiare, a fare qualsiasi cosa… Ero stanco. E avevo mal di testa e dolori ovunque.» confessò Sirius, con la testa china sulle sue scarpe e una cascata di capelli a coprirgli il volto «Così sono andato al San Mungo, mi hanno fatto qualche esame e ne è uscito fuori… questo.»  
Remus gettò sul tavolo quella maledetta carpetta e s'avvicinò a Sirius, prendendogli il volto tra le mani e alzandoglielo per poterlo guardare negli occhi grigi.  
Erano distrutti proprio quanto ai suoi.  
«Come è successo?»  
«Lucius Malfoy mi aveva colpito con una maledizione durante l'ultimo scontro che abbiamo avuto… Appena ho iniziato ad avere i sintomi mi sono allontanato da te per non farti notare nulla, ma ho subito avuto dei sospetti. Non c'è nessun altro, Rem. Non potrei mai.»  
«Sei uno stupido.» Remus gli accarezzò le guance, asciugandogli le lacrime che le avevano bagnate. «Io resto con te.»  
«Non dovresti, i Guaritori mi hanno detto che-»  
«Non me ne frega un cazzo, Sirius.» sbottò Remus, sentendo dentro di sé crescere una forte rabbia. Attirò Sirius al proprio petto, stringendolo forte. «Io resto con te.»  
«Non dire nulla a James.» la voce si mozzò nella gola di Sirius nel pronunciare quelle parole. James non era così controllato e razionale come Remus. James ne sarebbe uscito completamente distrutto da una notizia del genere.  
«Dobbiamo dirglielo, invece. Era preoccupato, voleva ucciderti perché pensava anche lui che mi tradissi.» una triste risata nervosa animò il volto di Lupin, contagiando anche il giovane Black, che continuava a tenere il volto seppellito nella sua spalla.  
«La supereremo insieme, come abbiamo sempre fatto, Sir.»  
~  
Come previsto James alla notizia aveva dato di matto, ma dopo giorni passati a piangere anche lui aveva raggiunto un equilibrio e un senso di terrificante accettazione della cosa.  
Appena due anni erano passati da quel momento e adesso Sirius si trovava in ospedale da quattro giorni, vittima della sua malattia, bloccato in un letto e a malapena cosciente.  
Al braccio era collegata la flebo con una quantità spropositata di pozioni curative e ormai viveva perennemente attaccato all'ossigenoterapia.  
Remus lo teneva tra le braccia con premura, cercando di fargli bere un bicchiere d'acqua con scarso successo.  
Il giovane Lupin era sfinito, quei due anni lo avevano massacrato sia dal punto di vista fisico che psicologico, le sue trasformazioni durante le notti di luna piena erano molto più violente e quando James lo recuperava la mattina dopo spesso e volentieri doveva portarlo al San Mungo a causa delle ferite.  
Ma lui resisteva, con la forza da leoni che si ritrovava e si prendeva cura di Sirius ogni giorno, perennemente aiutato da James e da Lily.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta della camera e Remus immediatamente si voltò verso di essa per pronunciare la parola: «Avanti!»  
Vi entrarono, per l'appunto, i coniugi Potter-Evans, cercando di non fare rumore.  
«Hey, ragazzi.» li salutò Lily, poggiando una busta sul tavolino che c'era nella camera. Poi si apprestò a salutare entrambi con un bacio sulla guancia, che Sirius si sforzò di ricambiare con un sorriso flebile. «Remus, ti abbiamo portato il pranzo.»  
«In realtà lo abbiamo portato anche per noi.» disse James, sedendo in un angolo di letto accanto a Remus «Pranziamo insieme se ti va, abbiamo lasciato Harry con Bathilda e possiamo rimanere tutto il pomeriggio.»  
«Grazie, ragazzi.»  
Sul volto stanco di Remus si era aperto un sorriso sincero, grato che i suoi amici potessero rimanere un po' con lui, fargli compagnia, aiutarlo, distrarlo da ogni brutto pensiero.  
Felice della permanenza di James e Lily, Sirius aveva tentato di allungare il pugno verso il suo migliore amico, immediatamente James aveva compreso e ricambiò quel gesto di complicità che facevano fin da bambini.  
«Come sta?» domandò James a Remus.  
«Ancora non bene.» rispose egli amaramente «Ma si sta riprendendo e speriamo di tornare a casa la prossima settimana.»  
James annuì preoccupato, per poi riportare la sua attenzione su Sirius e sorridergli.  
«Muoviti a rimetterti in forze, Sir. Giusto la settimana prossima c'è la finale del Campionato di Quidditch e dobbiamo guardarla assieme sul divano sfondandoci di pollo fritto.»  
Avendo ancora difficoltà a parlare, Sirius si limitò a sorridere e annuire debolmente; Lily preparava il tavolino come se fosse un vero tavolo da pranzo, cercando di portare in quel luogo sterile un senso di familiarità.  
Nessuno dei quattro giovani aveva idea di quello che sarebbe accaduto dopo, nessun Guaritore sapeva con quanta rapidità Sirius avrebbe continuato ad aggravarsi, nessuno sapeva quanto Remus avrebbe retto quella situazione prima di ammalarsi anche lui a causa dello stress e della stanchezza.  
Per il momento l'unica soluzione era vivere la vita minuto per minuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Salve a tutti di nuovo!  
> Questa storia è stata scritta in data 12/07/2020 per la The Wheel Challenge del Gruppo "Hurt/Comfort Italia Fanfiction e Fanart".  
> È stata scritta in una sola giornata e non è stata betata, quindi è stata davvero un'impresa da scrivere visto anche il prompt abbastanza difficile. Ammetto che inizialmente voleva risultare molto più leggere... ma non ho resistito al richiamo dell'angst e della tragedia hahahahahhah.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta anche questa, pian piano (appena ho tempo!) continuerò a postare tutte le storie molto Hurt/Comfort che ho già scritto per questa Challenge stupende.  
> A presto!  
> Merasavia Anderson.


	4. Fiducia.

FIDUCIA

Prompt: x ha problemi di fiducia, y deve conquistarla.

Le vacanze di Natale erano iniziate da qualche giorno, sottolineando solo quanto i Malandrini fossero incapaci di vivere separati per più di una settimana. Era il 28 dicembre e Remus e Peter erano appena arrivati a casa Potter, dove James e Sirius li avevano accolti in maniera festosa.  
Tuttavia ancora si percepiva il gelo nel saluto tra Remus e Sirius. Lupin ancora non gli aveva perdonato lo scherzo fatto a Severus ormai un mese e mezzo prima, Sirius tentava in ogni modo di rinconquistare la sua fiducia, ma ogni tentativo era a dir poco vano.  
James e Remus ne avevano parlato molto di quella situazione, Potter e Peter cercavano costantemente di ricostruire il loro vecchio rapporto, comprendendo sia il pentimento di Black, ma anche le serie motivazioni di Remus.  
Il giovane lupo mannaro ci provava ogni giorno ad avvicinarsi un po' di più a Sirius, ma la sua mancanza di fiducia glielo impediva, non riusciva ad averlo al suo fianco senza pensare a ciò che aveva fatto.  
Aveva lasciato a Severus degli indizi per condurlo alla Stamberga Strillante mentre lui era trasformato. Quella notte Remus avrebbe potuto uccidere quel ragazzo, se non fosse stato James a salvare la situazione. Aveva rischiato tutto, Severus sapeva l'essere ripugnante che era… Sperava solo che rispettasse il patto fatto con il professor Silente che gli aveva fatto promettere di non dire nulla.  
Per colpa di Sirius, Remus temeva ogni giorno che un aspriante Mangiamorte potesse rovinargli per sempre la carriera scolastica e farlo espellere.  
«Dobbiamo far sì che lo scherzo nella sala comune al nostro ritorno ad Hogwarts sia epocale!» disse James, perso tra gli scaffali di Zonko, riempiva il suo carrello assieme a Sirius.  
«Tanto lo sappiamo che la vera mente dietro agli scherzi geniali è quel prefetto lì che finge di essere un santo!» rise Peter, indicando Remus che controllava i prezzi di alcuni articoli, realizzando tristemente di non poterseli permettere.  
«Stavolta non se ne parla, ragazzi!» li rimbeccò, mentre James s'avvicinava a lui e inseriva nel suo carrello tutti gli oggetti per cui Remus aveva dimostrato interesse.  
Facevano sempre così, lui e Sirius, qualsiasi cosa il loro amico non potesse comprare la acquistavano loro e, poi, con un piano ben accurato la facevano arrivare nelle sue mani.  
Dopo un po' Remus se ne era accorto e li rimproverava spesso. In quel periodo, per esempio, si era ritrovato una vasta scorta di cioccolata, James gli aveva in seguito rivelato che era stata opera di Sirius alla disperata ricerca di perdono.  
«Sì, dai, Remus, fai anche il prefettino… E poi appena si tratta di studiare il piano ci lasci ovunque i tuoi appunti per i tuoi scherzi geniali.» James gli tirò una pacca sulla spalla e Remus tacque sapendo che era la verità.  
Aveva una immagine da rispettare, ma il modo di partecipare agli scherzi dei Malandrini lo trovava sempre.  
«Propongo di andare a pagare e poi passare a comprare le scope nuove per il Quidditch!» disse Sirius avvicinandosi alla cassa.  
Dopo aver pagato un fiume di galeoni da Zonko i quattro si diressero dritti al negozio di scope, stretti nei loro cappotti camminavano per i marciapiedi innevati, ma le loro risate furono bloccate da una valanga di persone che correvano nella loro direzione, superandoli e urlando terrorizzati.  
Tutti e quattro si voltarono immediatamente, non comprendendo cosa stesse accadendo, il perché di tutto quell'assurdo trambusto; solo quando alzarono gli occhi al cielo e videro il Marchio Nero apparire tra le nuvole presero atto di tutto: decine e decine di persone con le maschere e vestite in nero fluttuavano in aria e andavano a mischiarsi tra la gente, lanciando sortilegi e malefici di ogni tipo.  
Un attacco dei Mangiamorte, in pieno giorno durante la vacanze di Natale.  
I Malandrini afferrarono le loro bacchette e iniziarono a correre via terrorizzati, pronti a difendersi in ogni caso… per quanto riuscissero a fare degli studenti ancora minorenni, neanche autorizzati ad usare la magia fuori dalla scuola.  
Ma quello era un caso di emergenza, il Ministero avrebbe sicuramente compreso se un ragazzino di 16 anni avesse utilizzato la magia per non farsi ammazzare da un Mangiamorte.  
Proprio mentre correvano spaventati, una figura incappucciata, con un mantello nero e una terrificante maschera bianca apparve davanti a loro, percepirono la risata maligna e divertita di quel Mangiamorte, che aveva appena puntato la bacchetta verso Remus.  
Lo sguardo terrorizzato dei tre Malandrini si posò sull'amico, ma non appena il fulmine rosso iniziò ad uscire dalla bacchetta del nemico, invece di colpire Remus, andò dritto sul petto di Sirius che si era interposto tra il fascio di luce e Lupin.  
Era accaduto tutto in una frazione di secondo, nessuno aveva avuto il tempo di realizzare qualcosa, attorno a loro vi erano solo le forti urla delle persone. James si era buttato nella mischia assieme a Peter, che trasportava via Remus totalmente sotto shock. Ma mentre i due ragazzi si allontanavano, il giovane Potter provava a neutralizzare in ogni modo gli incantesimi che il Mangiamorte lanciava su Sirius, che non aveva né il tempo, né la forza di contrattaccare.  
«James, vieni via da lì!» continuava ad urlare Peter, trattenendo Remus che a sua volta urlava di lasciarlo andare ad aiutare James e Sirius.  
«Stanno arrivando gli Auror, ragazzi! Stanno arrivando gli Auror!»  
E dopo quell'istante, per Sirius Black fu il buio totale.  
~  
Alla fine gli Auror erano arrivati sul serio, mettendo in fuga i Mangiamorte e salvando la vita a Sirius. Nonostante lui e James fossero abili duellanti non erano riusciti a competere con la maestria di quella persona, probabilmente molto più adulta di loro e allenata da anni ed anni a quel tipo di situazioni.  
In men che non si dica Sirius era stato portato all'Ospedale San Mungo, in condizioni di urgenza. Era stato almeno un'ora tra le mani dei Guaritori che avevano cercato di rimetterlo in sesto.  
Si trovavano tutti nella camera dove Sirius era stato ricoverato, Fleamont ed Euphemia Potter avevano immediatamente raggiunto i quattro ragazzi, terribilmente preoccupati.  
Remus, seduto su una sedia accanto al letto di Sirius aveva preso una mano del ragazzo, ancora incosciente, e l'aveva stretta forte tra le sue.  
Era in quelle condizioni a causa sua, per proteggerlo da quell'attacco, gli aveva letteralmente salvato la vita… nonostante non si parlassero da quasi due mesi.  
Fu come se tutto il male che era accaduto tra loro si dissolse nell'istante in cui Sirius si era interposto tra il Mangiamorte e Remus.  
Calde lacrime colavano sulle guance di Remus, consolato dalla mano di Euphemia sulla sua spalla.  
Peter e Fleamont avevano trascinato James a farsi dare una pozione contro il mal di gola, dopo aver urlato e pianto a pieni polmoni, chiedendo disperatamente aiuto per salvare Sirius.  
«Starà bene, Remus, coraggio...» gli sorrise la donna, celando anche lei una certa preoccupazione per quello che era letteralmente il suo secondo figlio.  
«Scusa, Euphemia, è che… le cose tra noi non andavano bene ultimamente. Io non gli parlavo e nonostante questo lui ha rischiato la vita per me.» Remus troncò sul nascere le nuova lacrime che avevano prodotto i suoi occhi spazzandole vie con la mano.  
«Sirius è sempre stato una testa calda.» continuò la donna «Non ci pensa mai due volte nel fare qualcosa, specialmente quando si tratta delle persone che ama.»  
«Non mi fidavo più di lui… Come ho fatto a non fidarmi di lui?» il giovane Lupin si crucciava al capezzale dell'amico, provando a non sentirsi in colpa per non essere riuscito a perdonarlo subito.  
«Be', direi che era comprensibile, no? Ogni cosa vuole il suo giusto tempo, Remus.»  
«Non doveva rischiare la vita per me.»  
Euphemia accarezzò i capelli di Sirius, sistemandoglieli in modo che non andassero sul volto.  
«L'avrebbe fatto a prescindere e sai che continuerà a farlo.»  
Remus annuì tristemente, sorridendo mentre accarezzava la guancia di Felpato e gli aggiustava le coperte.  
Nel mentre James, Peter e Fleamont erano tornati nella camera, i due ragazzi presero posto accanto al letto di Sirius, mentre Fleamont di fianco alla moglie.  
Lo sguardo di James si posò su Remus di fronte a lui, una tacita domanda si interpose tra loro, a cui Remus rispose con un cenno di capo e un sorriso timido.  
Lo aveva finalmente perdonato, aveva finalmente ricominciato a fidarsi di lui.  
Certo, avrebbe preferito che le circostanze fossero state meno tragiche… ma almeno continuava ad avere i suoi tre amici al suo fianco. Continuava ad avere Sirius al suo fianco.  
Peter tirò una pacca sulla spalla di James, che dopo le rassicurazioni dei Guaritori sulla condizione di Sirius era notevolmente più tranquillo.  
I Malandrini, come tutti li conoscevano, erano finalmente ritornati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Questa storia è stata scritta in data 12/07/2020 per la The Wheel Challenge sul "Gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia Fanfiction e Fanart".  
> Ebbene, è poco comune per me scrivere dei Malandrini ai tempi di Hogwarts perché generalmente punto sempre a qualcosa di più drammatico quando sono ""adulti"", ma stavolta ho deciso di fare una piccola eccezione... Perché quando parliamo di problemi di fiducia (che si sono risolti) nei Malandrini viene subito in mente lo scherzo di Sirius al sesto anno.  
> (Si nota che Sirius è il mio sick/vittima preferita? O no?)  
> Ad ogni modo, neanche qui ho troppo da dire, vi ricordo sempre che questa storia è stata scritta in poche ore (per via dei tempi ristretti della challenge) e non è betata, quindi mi scuso per eventuali errori o cose poco comprensibili (e vi invito a farmele notare hahahah)!  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta!  
> A presto,  
> Merasavia Anderson.


	5. Punto di rottura.

PUNTO DI ROTTURA 

Prompt: “Cosa dicono? «Non so cosa fare.»” ~ “Dove? In un luogo nascosto” ~ “Extra: Il caretaker provvederà all’igiene personale del sick” ~ “Cosa c’è? Uno stronzo”.

IN UN MOMENTO IMPRECISATO, DURANTE LA PRIMA GUERRA MAGICA.

Era stato terrificante, per Lily, veder James piombare in casa alle prime luci dell’alba. Come ad ogni notte di luna piena lui, Felpato e Codaliscia accompagnavano Lunastorta durante la sua trasformazione e generalmente si fermavano alla Stamberga Strillante un paio d’ore dopo le luci dell’alba, a controllare le condizioni di Remus e rilassarsi un po’ insieme, a chiacchierare sottovoce e fumare sigarette come ai vecchi tempi ad Hogwarts.  
Ma quella mattina le condizioni di Remus erano leggermente più preoccupanti del solito e avevano deciso di tornare prima, se non fosse che lungo la strada di ritorno erano stati attaccati, mentre aiutavano Sirius a trasportare Remus a casa. Un gruppo di Mangiamorte aveva tenuto loro un agguato e il primo ad essere stato colpito fu proprio Lupin, incapace di difendersi. Sirius e James erano immediatamente balzati in sua difesa, ma sotto allo stupore di tutti qualcosa di inaspettato li aveva investiti con la forza di un carro armato: Peter era scappato.  
Dopo esser riusciti a scappare anche loro dall’attacco dei Mangiamorte, non potendo mettere a rischio la vita di Remus rimanendo a combattere, erano riusciti a contattare Silente, che li aveva immediatamente trasferiti in un luogo più sicuro, in un piccolo edificio protetto da Incanto Fidelius.   
Prima, però, James si era immediatamente materializzato a casa sua, per portare Lily con sé.   
Ora i cinque giovani si trovavano all’interno della piccola stanza che li doveva ospitare per qualche giorno: Remus dormiva profondamente, sotto strati di coperte in uno dei letti a castello si riprendeva da quella notte infernale. Sirius rimaneva al suo fianco, senza mai allontanarsi neanche un istante, non parlando neanche a James che aveva passato tutto il tempo a borbottare qualcosa.  
«Ho la sensazione che qui dentro ci sia uno stronzo. E stavolta non è Sirius che decide di trasformarsi in Felpato per poter cagare in giardino.» disse, in maniera quasi passiva aggressiva, riferendosi a Peter, che si era accucciato in un angolo del suo letto.  
«James, basta.» Lily lo riprese, ma lui non vedendoci più dalla rabbia la ignorò totalmente, avvicinandosi all’amico leggermente intimorito dal suo sguardo.  
Sirius si era trattenuto per tutto il tempo, ma finché doveva badare a Remus non gli importava di Peter e della sua fuga. Non poteva pensare a quello adesso, per quanto desiderasse davvero con tutto se stesso spaccargli la faccia.  
«Scusa Pete, perché non racconti a Lily come sei scappato come un coniglio quando i Mangiamorte ci hanno attaccati?» continuò a domandare James con una tranquillità che era terrificante.  
Sirius per la prima volta in vita sua cercava di non ascoltarlo, perché quei discorsi stavano alimentando la rabbia che covava dentro e se avesse perso le staffe lo avrebbe sul serio picchiato a sangue. E in quel momento aveva decisamente altro a cui pensare.  
«E-Ero andato ad evocare un Patronus.» balbettò Peter, con la voce che tremava «Per avvertire Silente.»  
«Sì, certo.» rise James, avvicinandosi pericolosamente all’amico, non lasciandogli via di fuga «Perché non acclamiamo l’eroe? Grazie Peter Minus per averci salvati, sul serio, grazie di cuore.»  
«Non sono scappato, James, ero andato-»  
Ma James non fu più capace di trattenersi, prese Peter dal colletto della maglia e lo bloccò contro al muro violentemente: «Che cazzo di Gridondoro sei?» gli domandò minaccioso a pochi centimetri dal volto, mentre Peter tremava e Lily correva in suo soccorso, allontantando James da lui.  
«Basta, James, adesso non mi sembra proprio il caso di far questa scenetta.» lo rimproverò nuovamente Lily, ma lui la ignorò di nuovo, puntando il suo sguardo su Sirius, sperando che almeno lui lo appoggiasse.  
«Mi raccomando, Sirius.» stavolta si rivolse al suo migliore amico, a voce alta e ironicamente «Sta’ lì fermo e zitto a guardare Moony che dorme, che se non ci fossimo stati io e te sarebbe già all’altro mondo.»  
James sapeva perfettamente quello che stava facendo, era consapevole di star provocando Sirius affinché si schierasse con lui per far capire a Peter il madornale errore che aveva commesso. Far leva sulla condizione di Remus avrebbe sicuramente spronato il suo migliore amico a reagire.  
E senza troppa sorpresa ci riuscì alla grande: se ne accorse non appena, con una terrificante calma, Sirius s’alzò dal letto e si diresse verso Peter, non pensandoci due volte a tirargli un forte pugno sul volto; lo fece d'improvviso e senza dire una parola, senza che nessuno potesse sospettare che avrebbe fatto proprio quel gesto.  
Ma Lily e Peter rimasero stupiti: il ragazzo si teneva il volto con una mano, guardando l’amico terrorizzato. Mai, mai e poi mai Sirius aveva anche solo osato fare una cosa simile a uno dei suoi amici. Era letteralmente cresciuto a pane e violenza a Grimmauld Place e faceva di tutto pur di distaccarsi da quel dannato stile di vita che i suoi genitori gli avevano inculcato fin da bambino.  
Gli occhi grigi erano vitrei, impassibili, minacciosi, avevano scrutato Peter solo per un istante e poi erano tornati a concentrarsi su Remus addormentato: «Se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa a causa tua ti saresti potuto considerare morto.»  
Non ebbe bisogno di aggiungere altro per farsi rispondere da Peter con un semplice cenno di capo che gli dimostrò di aver capito. James sorrise amaramente e Lily era la personificazione dell’amarezza.  
Non aveva mai visto i Malandrini litigare in maniera così seria e temeva che quel giorno qualcosa di sarebbe potuto rompere in quel meraviglioso gruppo di amici storici.  
Sirius lasciò una singola carezza sulla guancia di Remus e poi si stese al suo fianco, stringendolo cautamente tra le braccia e provando a dormire dopo la notte insonne.  
Forse, sperava di svegliarsi e scoprire che nulla di tutto quello fosse mai accaduto.

Ma Sirius si destò stretto in quel piccolo letto a castello e comprese che tutte le cose orribili accadute in quella notte non erano state solo un sogno; notò con piacere che Remus al suo fianco era sveglio e lo guardava con i suoi piccoli occhi stanchi. Perché Remus Lupin si prendeva cura di Sirius Black anche dopo le notti di luna piena, in cui era lui a non aver neanche la forza di respirare.  
«Hey, son felice di vederti sveglio.» un inusuale tenero sorriso apparve sul volto di Sirius, un sorriso che riservava solo a Remus prima di sporgersi a baciare con dolcezza le sue labbra. «Come stai?»  
«Come se fossi stato investito da un trattore.» rise Remus, ironizzando la sua attuale situazione e strappando una risata anche a Sirius.  
«Che cazzo è un trattore, Moony?»  
«Poi te lo spiego...» gli sussurrò il ragazzo, per poi cambiare totalmente argomento: «Sir, vorrei farmi un bagno.»  
«D’accordo.» gli rispose «Abbiamo un piccolo bagnetto che non è niente male per questa prigione dove il Vecchio ci ha rinchiuso.»  
«Dai, smettila, sarà solo per qualche giorno, per accertarci che i Mangiamorte non abbiano scoperto dove viviamo e ci piombino in casa.» gli spiegò Remus, anche se aveva già sentito quell’inutile discorso dal professor Silente almeno un paio di volte.  
Con premura Sirius s’alzò dal letto e aiutò anche Remus a fare la stessa cosa, cercando di condurlo verso il piccolo bagno. In quell’istante notò che James e Lily erano teneramente addormentati nel letto di fianco al loro, abbracciati stretti, con i capelli rossi della ragazza sparsi sul cuscino e gli occhiali di James poggiati sul pavimento.  
Anche Remus li notò. E si accorsero anche che Peter non era in camera.  
«Sarebbe il momento perfetto per spalmare un po’ di dentifricio sulle loro facce.» scherzò Remus, mentre veniva tirato su in piedi con l’aiuto del compagno.  
«Ci penseremo dopo, ora vieni a lavarti così ti cambio anche le fasciature.»  
E sorreggendolo ad ogni passo lo condusse nel bagno, riempì la vasca con dell’acqua calda e delicatamente iniziò a spogliare Remus, con movimenti lenti per non fargli sentire troppo il dolore delle ferite fresche. Le fasciature con cui lo avevano medicato inizialmente i Malandrini erano sporche di sangue e Sirius si dimostrò notevolmente restio nel togliergliele, temendo davvero di fargli troppo male. Così Remus alzò un braccio e gli accarezzò piano il volto in un gesto di incoraggiamento: «Vai, toglile.» gli sussurrò semplicemente.  
E tra i gesti lenti e premurosi di Sirius e qualche smorfia di dolore di Remus, il giovane Lupin fu finalmente nudo, immerso nella vasca. Pian piano il dolore delle ferite sembrava placarsi per lasciar spazio solo ad una docile sensazione di rilassamento.  
Per prima cosa Sirius iniziò a lavargli i capelli, scorreva le mani tra quelle ciocche lisce, insapondandole bene per togliere ogni residuo di sporco e il compagno parve quasi addormentarsi di nuovo, coccolato da quel dolce movimento.  
Il bagno la mattina dopo la luna piena era un loro rituale, li faceva stare meglio entrambi e, nonostante quella situazione decisamente scomoda, avevano deciso di non privarsene.  
Dopo che Sirius ebbe finito gli lasciò un bacio sui capelli bagnati e si premurò di prendere una spugna e iniziar a lavare il corpo di Remus, facendo particolarmente attenzione alle ferite e pulendole meticolosamente, cercando di far meno male possibile al suo ragazzo tanto amato.  
«Odio non aver la forza neanche per lavarmi da solo.» borbottò Remus «Odio che tu ti senta costretto a fare questo...»  
«Rem, per carità, smettila.» lo riprese, scuotendo la testa per sottolineare per l’ennesima volta che le sue erano solo pure paranoie.  
«Scusa, Sir… È che non so cosa fare...»  
«Non devi fare niente. Hai passato la luna piena e sei stato colpito da due schiantesimi nel giro di poche ore, devi solo riposare e riprenderti.» gli spiegò serio, continuando a lavare il suo corpo. Remus semplicemente annuì in silenzio.  
Dopo che ebbe finito e il giovane Lupin uscì dalla vasca, Sirius lo avvolse in un accappatoio e lo fece sedere, gli alzò il volto per potergli baciare nuovamente le labbra, incantando i loro occhi in un legame eterno.  
Si susseguirono delicate carezze sul suo volto, sulle cicatrici che Remus tanto odiava, sul suo leggero accenno di barba… Sirius lo contemplava, chiedendosi anche quella volta cosa avesse fatto di così bello nel mondo per meritarsi l’amore di quell’uomo.  
«Vado a prenderti le bende pulite.» disse semplicemente, sussurrando appena e lasciandogli un ultimo cenno di affetto sulla guancia.  
E mentre frugava in uno dei borsoni che James aveva portato alla ricerca di bende e pomate curative, Sirius ebbe quell’atroce sensazione che qualcosa all’interno dei Malandrini si fosse definitivamente spezzato.  
Sorrise amaramente e si girò a guardare Remus, terribilmente bello nella sua stanchezza. Volle credere che lo avrebbe avuto al suo fianco per tutta la vita.   
Non sapeva quanto tempo ancora gli fosse concesso assieme a quella meravigliosa creatura, perciò in quell'istante Sirius Black giurò di non sprecarne mai più neanche un secondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Questa storia è stata scritta per la 7eMezzoChallenge sul Gruppo "Hurt/Comfort Italia Fanfiction e Fanart", la challenge è ancora in corso!  
> Diciamo che questa One Shot è stata una piccola impresa, specialmente per dover accomunare più cose insieme e per la mia solita mancanza di tempo per scrivere hahahahaha l'ho scritta molto velocemente (in due ore help) e non so bene cosa ne sia uscito fuori, ma ho cercato di renderla il più scorrevole possibile.  
> Sappiate che scrivere dei primi cenni di rottura dei Malandrini ha fatto davvero male, quindi conto di riprendermi con una Burrobirra fresca e un paio di Cioccorane!  
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto questa piccola confusione (specie la parte iniziale help), spero vi sia piaciuta e che sia meno strana di come mi appare.  
> A presto!  
> Merasavia Anderson.


	6. Nel cuore della notte.

NEL CUORE DELLA NOTTE  


  


Da quando Lily aveva insistito per installare nella loro casa il telefono babbano James era davvero al settimo cielo per quella decisione e, una volta imparato ad usarlo, il suo passatempo preferito era diventato stare lì ore ed ore a parlare con Sirius e Remus, che ne avevano installato uno uguale in casa propria.  
I tre giovani avevano messo su un ottimo modo di divertirsi e passare le serate: facevano scherzi telefonici ai babbani, ridendo a crepapelle quando la gente si dimostrava abbastanza perplessa alla richiesta di parlare con il signor _Schiopodo Sparacoda_.  
Di recente, per agevolare le comunicazioni, anche gli edifici importanti del Mondo Magico - come l’Ospedale San Mungo e alcune ale del Ministero - avevano installato dei telefoni incantati.  
E di recente, ogni volta che il telefono di casa Potter suonava il cuore di James iniziava a battere a mille.  
Erano passati poco più di due anni da quando qualcosa di irreversibile era accaduto nella vita del giovane ed era entrata in campo una verità difficile da accettare: Sirius Black, il suo migliore amico, suo fratello, una delle persone più importanti della sua vita era stato colpito da una maledizione. Durante un duello Lucius Malfoy lo aveva fatturato con un incantesimo oscuro, successivamente al quale aveva iniziato a stare parecchio male e, dopo vari esami, si era scoperto che era una maledizione che lo avrebbe lentamente e dolorosamente portato alla morte nel giro di qualche anno.  
Ne uscirono tutti distrutti, Remus in particolare, ma Sirius li aveva convinti che la loro vita doveva andare avanti perché Harry aveva solo sei anni e loro una esistenza intera da vivere.  
Da due anni a quella parte Remus passava notte e giorno ad accudire il suo compagno, era fisicamente ed emotivamente distrutto, ma non lo dava a vedere, sorrideva e tutti si chiedevano come diamine facesse ad andare avanti in quel modo.  
L’aiuto di James e Lily ovviamente non mancava, ma forse era tutto… troppo.  
James non sapeva di preciso che ore fossero quando il telefono di casa sua squillò, insistente, svegliando lui, Lily e persino Harry.  
Era come un incubo che si stava per avverare, Sirius era in ospedale da giorni e adesso arrivava quella chiamata. Prima di rispondere tirò un’occhiata a sua moglie, che abbracciava il piccolo Harry ancora assonnato e lo esortava ad alzare la cornetta.  
«Pronto?» disse, con ancora indosso il suo pigiama e i capelli più spettinati del solito.  
«James...» la voce di Remus gli suonò lacerata e la sua anima di spezzò. _ Non poteva essere il momento, non doveva essere il momento. I Guaritori del San Mungo gli avevano detto che gli restavano cinque o sei anni… e ne erano passati solo due. C’era ancora tempo._  
«Rem, cosa è successo?» gli domandò, tentando invano di mantenere una certa compostezza, mentre Lily - che aveva immediatamente compreso chi fosse la persona dall’altro capo della cornetta - si era avvicinata per stringergli la mano.  
«Puoi venire qui, per favore?» gli domandò, con la voce di chi era sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime «Ti prego...»  
«Certo, Rem! Certo!» iniziò ad essere impaziente, nervoso, estremamente preoccupato «Dammi tre minuti e sono lì da te, sono lì da voi, d’accordo?»  
«Grazie...» e fu quasi un sussurro disperato.  
Remus e James non avevano bisogno di parole, non in quella situazione; il giovane Licantropo non aveva bisogno di spiegare al migliore amico perché avesse bisogno di lui in quell’istante.  
«Arrivo presto, a dopo!»  
E James mise giù, sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Lily che aveva temuto il peggio, che ancora temeva che Remus quel _peggio_ al giovane Potter non lo avesse ancora rivelato.  
«Cosa è successo?» domandò la ragazza dai capelli rossi, vedendo il marito correre verso la loro camera da letto, impaziente.  
«Non lo so di preciso, Remus mi ha chiesto di andare lì in ospedale!» le disse, mentre - ormai entrambi in camera da letto - raccattava dei vestiti da indossare in fretta e furia.  
«Fammi sapere, ti prego.» gli disse, quando ormai fu vestito e fuori dalla soglia della loro camera. Lui semplicemente annuì, lasciando un bacio sulla guancia di Harry e uno sulle labbra di Lily, cercando nella sua famiglia la forza che sapeva di non avere.  
«Certo, prendo la Metropolvere… Più tardi ti chiamo!»  
«Che succede, papà?» aveva domandato Harry, ancora intontito dal sonno mentre si strofinava un occhio, ma James era già lontano e a rispondergli fu Lily, mentre lo conduceva verso la propria cameretta.  
«Niente, Harry, non preoccuparti… Andiamo a dormire adesso.»  


~

  
Quando James arrivò nel corridoio del reparto in cui Sirius era ricoverato si stupì di non essere crollato sul pavimento, sia a causa della stanchezza, sia per l’immagine straziante che gli si presentò davanti: Remus piangeva, piangeva forte, piangeva come mai aveva mai fatto in vita sua.  
_Non poteva essere… Cinque o sei anni… Ne erano passati solo due… Ancora c’erano tre o quattro anni…_  
James vinse la sensazione di paralisi che lo aveva pervaso e si fiondò nella sedia accanto all’amico, prendendolo tra le braccia, stringendolo a sé e tentando di calmare quel pianto disperato.  
«Respira, Rem, sono qui.» gli disse, come ogni singola volta che lui, o qualcun altro dei suoi amici, dovevano calmarlo a causa di un attacco di panico. «Che cosa è successo?»  
«Ha avuto un collasso...» tentò di spiegargli il ragazzo, tra un singhiozzo e l’altro, totalmente sfinito da quella vita, da quel continuo dolore «I Guaritori lo stanno rianimando. Sono stanco, James, sono così stanco...»  
«È vivo?» chiese James e ad entrambi i giovani sembrò venir meno l’aria nei polmoni.  
«Non lo so...»  
E il giovane Potter si convinse che Sirius era ancora vivo, perché se il suo migliore amico fosse morto avrebbe certamente sentito la sua anima lacerarsi in maniera irreparabile e ancora non era accaduto. Ramoso e Felpato erano quasi la stessa cosa, non esisteva l’uno senza l’altro e la morte non poteva essere così semplice.  
I due giovani restarono in silenzio, su quelle sedie in quel corridoio sterile, Remus consolato dagli abbracci e dalle carezze di James… perché vivere quella vita e veder la persona che ami scivolare via in quel modo, sopportare tutto quello senza impazzire, doveva essere quasi impossibile.  
James avrebbe protetto i suoi amici, ad ogni costo.  
Perché i suoi amici (assieme a Lily ed Harry, ovviamente) erano la sua vita.  


~

  
Alla fine Sirius sopravvisse, i Guaritori erano riusciti a rianimarlo e, mentre Remus si era rintanato nella sua camera a guardarlo dormire, James aveva fatto quella dannata telefonata, aggiornando Lily su tutto ciò che era accaduto.  
Sirius si era risvegliato poco dopo l’ora di pranzo, quando una leggera pioggerellina bagnava l’intera città, presagendo un temporale. I suoi occhi grigi, ridotti a due fessure stanche, erano dello stesso colore del quel cielo tempestoso.  
Non parlò molto, una volta riconosciuti James e Remus si limitò ad allungare le mani verso le persone che amava, venendo confortato e aiutato dai due giovani.  
Poi James, esausto dalla notte insonne e dalla preoccupazione, era crollato nel sonno, rannicchiato su una scomoda sedia che aveva trovato nella stanza dell’amico.  
Remus, le cui profonde occhiaie e il volto scavato parlavano per lui, aveva deciso di munirsi di tutto il necessario per prendersi cura di Sirius.  
Portò una bacinella piena d’acqua, che adagiò sul comodino accanto al letto, un bagnoschiuma, una spazzola, un rasoio, una spugnetta e un asciugamano.  
«Oggi ti coccolo un po’.» disse con estrema dolcezza all’amante, sfoggiando un triste sorriso mentre immergeva la spugna nell’acqua calda. «So che ti piace stare in ordine anche quando sei qui...»  
Ma Sirius non aveva alcuna forza di rispondere, accennava semplicemente qualche sorriso, lasciandosi trasportare dalle mani del suo ragazzo che gli slacciavano il camice d’ospedale, rivelando il suo corpo nudo e tatuato, deturpato da una innaturale e malata magrezza.  
Con delicatezza Remus lo prese tra le braccia e iniziò a passare la spugna inumidita sulla sua schiena, gli aveva legato i lunghi capelli neri e Sirius aveva poggiato la testa sulla spalla, mentre la spugna saliva sul suo collo e poi scendeva sulle sue braccia, accarezzando piano tutti i suoi tatuaggi. Dopo aver rimosso i residui di bagnoschiuma e aver asciugato la sua schiena, Remus fece distendere Sirius sul lettino, iniziando a lavare il suo petto, il suo volto, le sua mani, le sue gambe, il tutto nel più religioso silenzio di entrambi, con un sorriso stanco sul volto del biondo che presagiva chiaramente un suo crollo da lì a momenti.  
L’aria cambiò quando Remus dovette lavare le parti intime del suo compagno, divenne tesa e il volto di Sirius si spense, esponendo il suo sguardo mortificato e carico di umiliazione nel non riuscire a compiere neanche il più semplice dei gesti. Dopo un collasso non riusciva a parlare, a muoversi, a provvedere a se stesso… Ed era consapevole di essere ormai totalmente dipendente da Remus, specialmente in quei momenti. Non era quella la vita che desideravano, vedere Lunastorta annullarsi sempre di più per prendersi cura di lui era ancora più devastante della sua stessa malattia, non poterlo aiutare dopo le notti di luna piena era una tortura, lo vedeva sempre cercare di riprendersi il prima possibile per potergli stare affianco e non pesare troppo su Lily e James… Ma Sirius era egoista e non riusciva a lasciarlo andare, a tratti desiderava solo di morire per liberarlo da quel fardello che era diventato.  
Ne avevano parlato tanto, ma Remus non sembrava intenzionato a cambiare direzione… giunsero alla triste conclusione che almeno erano insieme.  
«Scusami...» farfugliò il giovane Lupin, notando la mortificazione profonda negli occhi grigi di Sirius, che scosse la testa, come per dirgli “ _Non fa niente_ ”.  
«Vado a prenderti dei vestiti puliti, so che odi quel camice.» disse, dopo avergli accarezzato piano una guancia ed essersi allontanato per raggiungere un borsone che aveva con sé. James ancora dormiva profondamente sulla sedia e a Sirius si strinse il cuore nel vedere il suo migliore amico rannicchiato su se stesso, con ancora gli occhiali sul naso e i capelli totalmente sfatti.  
Decisero di non disturbarlo, infinitamente grati a lui e Lily per tutto l’aiuto e il supporto che gli stavano offrendo.  
I Malandrini erano una famiglia… E già il tradimento di Peter era stato un duro colpo da accettare. Nominarlo era diventato un tabù, perché forse ancora non riuscivano a smettere di vedere quel ragazzino innocente a cui volevano tanto bene.  
Remus tornò da Sirius, con una tuta e una maglietta in mano, gli fece indossare l’intimo e i pantaloni, prima di avvolgere un asciugamano attorno al suo collo.  
«Hai tutta la barba in disordine...» rise, accarezzandogli nuovamente la guancia e prendendo il rasoio per aggiustare quel groviglio di peluria che era cresciuta durante quei giorni. Gliela accorciò un po’ e la rese regolare ai bordi e il suo volto assunse un aspetto più ordinato e meno malato…  
«Non riesci a parlare, vero?» gli domandò ancora, mentre lo aiutava ad infilarsi la maglia verde militare.  
«Non… mol-to.» biascicò a fatica, sussurrando appena mentre Remus scuoteva di nuovo la testa, per mormorare l’ennesimo:   
«Non fa niente.»  
Con dolcezza Remus sciolse i capelli di Sirius, lasciandoli cadere sulle sue spalle, e iniziò a pettinarli, districando i nodi che si erano formati e applicandovi un po’ di pozioni per mantenerli sani e puliti.  
Qualche minuto dopo il temporale già aveva preso possesso del cielo, squarciandolo con i suoi fulmini e riempiendo il silenzio con i suoi tuoni.  
Sirius era nuovamente disteso sul letto, leggermente scosso dal freddo nonostante Remus gli avesse rimboccato le coperte con cura, i suoi occhi stanchi vagavano tra James profondamente addormentato in quella posizione scomoda e Remus seduto al suo fianco che gli stringeva una mano.  
«Rem...» farfugliò Sirius a fatica, non sopportando più quel silenzio che lo faceva sentire quasi in punto di morte.   
«Dimmi!» il ragazzo si precipitò a sedersi sul suo letto, chinandosi per guardarlo negli occhi, totalmente fuori di sé, privato dal sonno, dal riposo, dalla serenità.  
«Co-me… Stai?» quelle poche parole gli avevano lasciato un leggero affanno, ma avevano fatto anche in modo che tutta la tensione di Remus si sciogliesse e calde lacrime iniziassero a scendere calde e incontrollate sulle sue guance. Piangeva raramente davanti a Sirius.  
«Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo al cuore, stronzo...» sussurrò, tentando di mantenere una vena di ironia, ma fallendo miseramente e scoppiando in singhiozzi che non poteva controllare.  
Affondò la testa sul petto di Sirius, la cui mano si trascinò a fatica fino a raggiungere i suoi biondi capelli e ad accarezzarli, in un cenno di conforto, di amore…  
«Va bene, Remus...» continuò a parlare biascicando «Va tutto… bene.»  
«Scusami, scusami...» Remus alzò il volto e si asciugò le lacrime, incrociando il suo sguardo con quello dell’amante, sul cui volto era apparso un piccolo sorriso beffardo «So cosa stai pensando, Sir: che sono il solito piagnone.» rise il ragazzo, come se avesse letto nel pensiero il giovane che ormai conosceva da troppi anni per non comprenderlo al volo, anche senza parole.  
Sirius annuì piano, prima di sentire le calde labbra di Remus posarsi sulle sue, in un piccolo bacio a stampo che sapeva di lacrime e ritrovata tenerezza.  
Gli lasciò un secondo bacio accompagnato da le ennesime due carezze sulle guance magre, prima che qualcuno bussasse alla porta.   
«Deve essere Lily.» sussurrò a Sirius «Ha detto a James che sarebbe venuta.»  
Di fatti, non appena Remus aprì la porta fu travolto dall’abbraccio della sua migliore amica, che lo strinse forte e notò immediatamente i suoi occhi rossi dal pianto.  
«Hey!» lo salutò, mentre la guidava nella camera «Come stai? Come sta Sirius?»  
«Stiamo bene.» Remus mentì un po’, mentre il giovane Black salutava Lily con un debole cenno di mano. La ragazza gli sorrise e ricambiò il saluto, avvicinandosi per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Ciao, Sir, son felice di vederti sveglio...»  
«Piuttosto mi preoccuperei per James.» rise Remus, mentre Sirius indicava all’amica il povero Ramoso, ancora addormentato su una sedia nell’angolo della camera.  
Non appena lo vide Lily si trattenne dallo scoppiare a ridere: le fece tenerezza, abbracciato a se stesso, con gli occhiali e i capelli sfatti, la testa appoggiata al muro e tutto il peso di quella situazione.  
«Poi si lamenta dicendo di essere anziano e di avere dolori alla schiena.» rise avvicinandosi a lui e togliendogli gli occhiali, gli accarezzò il volto. Gli scoccò un bacio sulla fronte, sulla quale ricadeva uno dei suoi boccoli indomabili.  
«Era molto stanco, siamo rimasti svegli tutti la notte e si è addormentato solo un’ora fa...» le racconto Remus.  
«Anche tu hai bisogno di riposare. Se non hai bisogno di una mano mi porto via James e voi potreste farvi un bel pisolino...»  
«No, non preoccuparti, senza James sarebbe stata… dura.» le confessò, cercando di non farsi sentire da Sirius. «Più che altro gli farebbe bene dormire in un letto vero.»  
«Ah, quasi dimenticavo...» disse la ragazza, cercando qualcosa dentro alla sua borsa «Tieni, ti ho portato un po’ di cioccolato.»  
E gli porse due tavolette di fondente, che Remus accettò di buon grado e con un sorriso. La ringraziò affettuosamente, infinitamente grato di quell’amicizia, di quella bellezza che la vita gli aveva regalato fin dal primo anno ad Hogwarts.  
Non era certamente quella la vita che desiderava vivere, ma almeno aveva ancora Sirius, aveva i suoi amici… e la certezza che qualcuno sarebbe accorso in suo aiuto anche nel cuore della notte.  
_Almeno per altri tre o quattro anni._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Questa storia è stata scritta per la "Don't tag me Challenge" del Gruppo "Hurt/Comfort Italia Fanfiction e Fanart".  
> Il prompt questa volta era un'immagine che non sono minimamente capace di allegare, ma in sostanza l'ho inserito nella scena in cui Remus scoppia in lacrime sul petto di Sirius, perché il prompt raffigurava una scena del genere.  
> Ovviamente anche questa storia è stata scritta in poche ore, per ogni errore o incomprensione abbiate pietà e fatemelo notare hahahaha. Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta comunque e vi ringrazio per averla letta.  
> L'ambientazione è la stessa della One Shot: "Minuto per Minuto", in cui Sirius è stato colpito da una Maledizione, James e Lily sono vivi ed Harry è felice.  
> Detto ciò finisco di sproloquiare e ci vediamo alla prossima Challenge!  
> A presto!  
> Merasavia Anderson.


	7. Silenzio.

SILENZIO  


Era già da qualche tempo che Remus Lupin aveva deciso di prendere posizione al Ministero per rivendicare i diritti dei Lupi Mannari nel Mondo Magico, che da sempre erano trattati come reietti della società, un male da estirpare, una minaccia. Il giovane voleva provare che non era affatto così e, supportato dai suoi amici di sempre James Potter, Lily Evans e Sirius Black (che se proprio voleva dirla tutta era decisamente più di un amico), aveva finalmente trovato il coraggio di battersi contro le ingiustizie che subiva ogni giorno a causa del suo marchio.  
Trovare un lavoro era pressoché impossibile, nessuno lo assumeva dopo aver letto la sua natura sui suoi documenti, doveva accontentarsi di vivere alle spese di Sirius - con cui condivideva la casa e la vita - che gli impediva di invischiarsi nei lavori illegali e pericolosi che venivano generalmente offerti alle creature oscure.  
Così aveva creato una associazione che si batteva per i diritti dei Lupi Mannari, che aveva riscosso un discreto successo sia nei Mannari che desideravano condurre una vita normale (e non unirsi ai branchi), sia nei pochi alleati che supportavano la causa.  
Un grande sostegno era arrivato anche dal professor Silente che nell’agosto di quell’anno aveva contattato Remus per assumerlo come insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Questo aveva suscitato non poca polemica nei genitori degli studenti, ma a Remus era stata fornita ogni mese la Pozione Antilupo (che lo aiutava a riprendersi in fretta e a quietarsi durante le sue trasformazioni) e fin da subito si era dimostrato un insegnante molto capace.   
Era un sabato pomeriggio di fine Novembre quando Remus, assieme agli altri professori, aveva accompagnato gli studenti ad Hogsmeade. Si trovava ai Tre Manici di Scopa a prendere una Burrobirra assieme alla professoressa McGranitt, il professor Vitious e la professoressa Sinistra, circondato dal caos degli studenti e dei discorsi dei suoi colleghi. Aveva finito da poco di sorseggiare la sua bevanda quando la sua chiacchierata fu interrotta da un acuto dolore al petto, che gli impediva di respirare. Le mani tremavano mentre cercava aiuto nei suoi colleghi, che lo soccorsero immediatamente sotto agli occhi terrorizzati degli studenti e degli altri clienti del Pub.  
Remus perse i sensi dopo pochi istanti, totalmente ignaro di quello che sarebbe stato il suo destino.  
  
Quel pomeriggio il negozio di articoli professionali per il Quidditch più famoso di Diagon Alley aveva chiuso con molte ore di anticipo, in fretta e furia i suoi proprietari avevano chiuso le serrande ed erano corsi via.  
Era arrivato un Gufo dall’ospedale San Mungo e aveva portato ai due ragazzi una lettera che li informava che Remus era stato ricoverato lì in estrema urgenza.  
Dopo la morte dei genitori del giovane Lupin e il tradimento di Peter, Sirius e James erano rimasti gli unici contatti di emergenza dell’amico.  
Non appena arrivati in ospedale, Sirius si era precipitato all’area Triage a chiedere di Remus; era fortemente supportato da James, che metteva una certa pressione alla segretaria.  
«Lupin Remus John, nato il 10 marzo 1960?» domandò la strega e subito i due amici si apprestarono ad annuire «Quarto piano, reparto Janus Thickey.»  
Sirius e James impallidirono, realizzando immediatamente che quello era il reparto riservato ai pazienti in lunga degenza: qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta a Remus doveva essere più grave di ciò che loro avevano immaginato.  
Ringraziarono appena, prima di precipitarsi verso il quarto piano a chiedere alla Guaritrice che custodiva il reparto di farli entrare a vedere Remus.  
«Siete qui per il signor Lupin? Sto seguendo personalmente il caso.» spiegò la Strega «Siete parenti?»  
«No, no...» disse James, ma fu interrotto immediatamente da Sirius.  
«Io sono il suo coinquilino, non ha parenti consanguinei, noi siamo i suoi contatti di emergenza.» spiegò il giovane e sia il suo amico che la Guaritrice riuscivano a percepire il terrore nei suoi occhi grigi, che sembrarono essere abbastanza convincenti per la donna.  
«Perfetto, allora, vi pregherei di seguirmi nel mio ufficio per l’identificazione e in seguito vi potrò parlare del signor Lupin e condurvi da lui.»  
Svariate volte erano andati in quel reparto a trovare Alice e Frank Paciock e pensare che Remus potesse ormai essere nelle loro stesse condizioni fu una realizzazione troppo pesante da assimilare. Seguirono la Guaritrice in silenzio, tra mille altri addetti in divisa verde lime che camminavano tra i corridoi.  
«Bene.» disse la strega, sedendo alla sua scrivania e prendendo in mano la cartella clinica di Remus «Voi dovreste essere Sirius Orion Black e James Fleamont Potter.» continuò, leggendo dalla prima pagina della carpetta «L’ospedale dovrebbe aver contattato voi, potrei avere dei vostri documenti per la conferma?»  
«Certamente!» disse James, tirando fuori dal proprio portafogli il proprio documento di identità. Sirius fece la stessa cosa e la Guaritrice passò qualche secondo a controllare che tutti i dati fossero corretti.  
Dalla fine della Guerra la prudenza non era mai troppa…  
«Bene...» fece la donna, restituendo i documenti ai due amici «Il signor Lupin è probabilmente stato avvelenato, i suoi colleghi ci hanno riferito che è stato male dopo aver bevuto una Burrobirra e al momento i suoi valori sono completamente instabili. Non siamo riusciti a stabilire che tipo di veleno ha ingerito, abbiamo solo trovato una sostanza estranea nel suo sangue che non riusciamo ad identificare.»  
«Ma starà bene, vero?» chiese Sirius, totalmente preda del panico, trattenendo appena le lacrime «C’è un… antidoto, giusto?»  
«Signor Black, purtroppo non posso darle alcuna certezza. Di questo passo, viste le condizioni in cui il signor Lupin versa e la sua natura da Lupo Mannaro, temo che, se dovesse continuare a peggiorare, gli restino appena due settimane di vita. Il veleno sta distruggendo il suo corpo dall’interno, lentamente.»  
Sirius gelò sul posto e lo sguardo di James si posò subito su di lui, per evitare che cadesse nell’abisso. Il giovane Potter voleva solo piangere, battere i pugni contro al muro e uccidere chiunque avesse fatto del male al suo migliore amico, ma non poteva: si impose di essere forte per Sirius, si obbligò a resistere per suo fratello che stava per perdere ogni cosa…  
«Sir...» tentò di richiamarlo a sé, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, mentre la Guaritrice li guardava mortificati.  
«Voglio vederlo.» disse Sirius, semplicemente, freddo come una statua di marmo.  
«Sta ancora dormendo e se desidera del tempo per-»   
«No, voglio vederlo adesso.»  
«D’accordo, vi conduco nella camera del signor Lupin.»  
Entrare nella piccola stanzetta che ospitava Remus fu strano: il giovane dormiva profondamente, sotto a strati di coperte, era collegato ad una flebo e il suo volto era molto pallido.  
«Rem!» Sirius accorse al capezzale del suo letto, si trattenne appena dall’accarezzargli la guancia ricordandosi della presenza della Guaritrice.  
«Dobbiamo tenerlo sotto antidolorifici, che lo fanno dormire molto.» spiegò la donna «Io non credo che saremo in grado di salvarlo, abbiamo troppo poco e tempo e solo un miracolo potrebbe riuscirci, ma voglio che sappiate che sono davvero dispiaciuta. Sono una sostenitrice del suo movimento per i diritti dei Lupi Mannari, sono sicura che è una brava persona, è fortunato ad avervi...»   
E senza attendere alcuna risposta la Guaritrice uscì dalla camera, lasciando intimità ai tre amici, permettendo a Sirius di sfogare tutta la sua disperazione e di potersi chinare per baciare la fronte di Remus.  
«Troverò chiunque ti abbia fatto questo e lo ucciderò con le mie stesse mani.» sussurrò Sirius tra le lacrime «Te lo prometto, la pagherà cara. Io sono qui adesso, resto qui con te fino alla fine.»  
James non riuscì a sopportare ulteriormente quel momento, semplicemente uscì in silenzio, mentre due lacrime altrettanto silenziose gli solcavano il volto.  
Avrebbe inviato un Gufo a Lily per spiegarle cosa era accaduto e quella sera, tornata dal lavoro e recuperato il piccolo Harry a casa di Bathilda, non lo avrebbe trovato a casa.  
  
Remus aveva deciso di trascorrere in casa propria i suoi ultimi giorni di vita, quando si era risvegliato ne aveva parlato con Sirius e con i Guaritori, che erano giunti alla conclusione che il trasferimento in casa non avrebbe affatto cambiato la sorte ormai decisa di Remus.  
Sarebbe comunque morto in una lenta agonia, tra febbre alta e dolori, ma almeno sarebbe stato in casa sua, circondato dalle persone che amava e da un ambiente caldo e familiare.  
Sirius lo stava trasportando nella loro camera, su per le scale, in braccio, facendosi carico di tutto il suo peso, Remus affondò il volto nella spalla dell’amato, cercando di imprimere per sempre il suo profumo.  
Il Giovane Black era totalmente stremato: lo mostravano chiaramente le sue profonde occhiaie e la sua barba poco curata.  
«Siamo finalmente a casa, Moony.» gli disse con un sorriso forzato, mentre lo adagiava sul loro letto e gli rimboccava le coperte «James e Lily stanno cucinando la cena.»  
«Sono felice...» mormorò Remus, mentre veniva invaso da una tempesta di baci agrodolci da parte di Sirius.  
«Resto con te.» gli disse, aiutandolo a mettersi seduto mentre il giovane Lupin veniva colpito da un violento attacco di tosse.  
Era come se qualcosa gli stesse mangiando pian piano i polmoni.  
«Scusami...»  
«Va tutto bene, non preoccuparti.» lo rassicurò, dandogli una mano a sistemarsi sui cuscini che lo aiutavano a stare più comodo «Se hai dolori possiamo anticipare la flebo di oggi di mezz’ora.»  
«No, sto bene… Voglio solo riposare.» mentì Remus, lasciando che Sirius si stendesse al suo fianco e lo prendesse tra le braccia, crogiolandosi in quel calore, lasciandosi andare su quel corpo che tante volte lo aveva accolto. 

«Va bene, ti sveglio per cena.»  
Qualche minuto dopo, però, Sirius fu costretto ad alzarsi dal letto, a causa del campanello di casa sua che suonava insistentemente, James gli aveva comunicato tramite i loro specchi gemelli che era il caso che scendesse al piano di sotto, ma la sua   
espressione non presagiva nulla di buono.  
Di fatti, scendendo le scale come un automa, Sirius si trovò davanti l’incarnazione dei suoi incubi: una donna alta, magra, dai lunghi capelli neri stretti in una complessa acconciatura e gli occhi identici a quelli di Sirius. Scrutandola bene si poteva notare una effettiva somiglianza generale con il giovane. Walburga Black era appena arrivata in casa di suo figlio, dopo anni.  
«Cosa vuoi?!» le chiese, senza avvicinarsi, rimanendo totalmente sulla difensiva «Va’ via da casa nostra!»  
«Dopo più di dieci anni non accogli tua madre con affetto, cosa è successo piccolo Siri?» lo prese in giro la donna, mentre si avvicinava pericolosamente al figlio.  
James era totalmente pietrificato, così come Lily che stringeva di nascosto la sua bacchetta pronta ad attaccare se quella donna avesse anche solo osato sfiorare Sirius.  
«Lasciami stare...»  
«Volevo solo… esprimere la mia gratitudine di persona verso chi ha deciso di _fare pulizia_ dei non puri. Ho saputo che quell’orrenda creatura che spacci per tuo _marito_ è in fin di vita.»  
«Non azzardarti neanche a nominare Remus, non sei degna neppure di-»  
La frase di Sirius venne interrotta dalla sadica risata di Walburga, palesemente compiaciuta.   
«Basta, Siri! Volevo solo comunicarti che, semmai dovessi decidere di fare ammenda e curare l’abominio che sei adesso assieme a quel Mezzosangue, troverai sempre una casa a Grimmauld Place.»  
«Vaffanculo.» pronunciò Sirius, tagliente e diretto, con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, sentendo una rabbia sempre più crescente all’interno del suo corpo.  
In un solo istante Walburga estrasse la bacchetta e la puntò sul figlio, James e Lily non ebbero il tempo di fermarla prima che pronunciasse la parola “ _Crucio_ ” e videro Sirius crollare sul pavimento e contorcersi di dolore.   
L’intervento di Lily fu immediato, spintonò la donna fino a bloccarla contro alla parete del salotto: la maledizione era stata interrotta e James si era precipitato ad aiutare Sirius, mentre Lily puntava minacciosa la sua bacchetta contro la gola di Walburga.  
«Sono un’Auror e questo mi dà l’autorizzazione ad ucciderla se usa le maledizioni senza perdono, sa?» disse la giovane, contro il sorriso ghignante della Black «Potrei far saltare in aria tutto l’accordo che lei e la sua famiglia ha preso con il Ministero, potrei farla marcire ad Azkaban per il resto dei suoi giorni.»  
«Non permetto ad una Sanguemarcio di parlarmi in questo modo!»  
«E a me non va di lavorare anche quando ho già finito il mio turno da un pezzo, perciò se ne vada immediatamente da questa casa o giuro che lo rimpiangerà.»  
«Non mi faccio dare ordini da una Sanguemarcio!» protestò nuovamente, adesso infuriata, cercando di divincolarsi da Lily, nervosa e minacciosa.  
«Basta, mamma!» urlò Sirius «Basta, va’ via!»  
«Ingrato e traditore eri e ingrato e traditore sei rimasto, Sirius Orion!» ringhiò, puntando lo sguardo verso il figlio «Ero venuta ad offrirti di tornare a casa, di avere una vita migliore!»  
«La mia vita va benissimo così, io ho già fatto la mia scelta undici anni fa.»  
«Avrei preferito che morissi tu al posto di tuo fratello… O di quella creatura oscura che ti trascini dietro da anni.»  
I tre amici restarono pietrificati alle parole velenose della donna, nella testa di Sirius vigeva il caos totale, pensò solo che anche lui avrebbe preferito morire al posto di Regulus o di Remus. Per la prima volta in ventotto anni si trovò in pieno accordo con sua madre.  
Walburga sorrise, riuscendo ad allontanarsi da Lily e voltando le spalle ai tre giovani, fiera di essere perfettamente riuscita nel suo intento: destabilizzare Sirius, ridurre a brandelli la sua anima… come se già non fosse abbastanza spezzata dalle sofferenze.  
Semplicemente uscì dalla casa con passo elegante, come se non fosse mai accaduto nulla, come se non avesse cruciato il suo stesso figlio o Lily non l’avesse minacciata di morte.  
Né a Lily, né a James importò di lei in quell’istante, si precipitarono di Sirius che si reggeva appena in piedi, con lo sguardo basso e si torturava le dita con le unghie fino a farle sanguinare.  
«Basta, Pads...» gli disse James con premura, prendendogli le mani tra le sue e cercando di guardarlo negli occhi. «Ha saputo di Rem e voleva solo girare il coltello nella piaga, non permetterle di farti del male ancora...»  
«Ha ragione.» si limitò a confessare, stanco, colpito nel segno.  
«Non ha ragione, Sir… Nessuno dovrebbe mai dire una cosa del genere.» lo rassicurò Lily, con una mano sulla sua spalla in segno di conforto. «Vai a riposare adesso, noi finiamo di preparare la cena e ti chiamiamo quando è pronto.»  
«No, non ho bisogno di riposare.» mentì, consapevole che se fosse andato a dormire in quell’istante avrebbe avuto solo incubi.  
«Non ti reggi in piedi, Sir, non mangi e non dormi da giorni… Ti prego, adesso che Rem è a casa riposa anche tu.» cercò di convincerlo James «Sei stato cruciato, non è il caso-»  
«Sto bene, vi aiuto a cucinare.» disse, fingendo noncuranza e divincolandosi dalle loro premure per andare in cucina.  
James e Lily si guardarono preoccupati, decidendo tacitamente di seguirlo, di non lasciarlo da solo per paura che potesse fare qualcosa di non troppo bello.  
Così Sirius e James, ad un certo punto, si ritrovarono a pelare delle patate in un angolo della cucina, silenziosi e fintamente concentrati sul proprio lavoro… In realtà i pensieri di entrambi erano ben diversi dal cucinare.   
«Prongs, volevo chiederti una cosa...» disse Sirius, non staccando lo sguardo dalla patata che stava pelando e continuando quel movimento meccanico.  
«Dimmi.»  
«Volevo chiedere…» iniziò a cercare le parole nella sua testa, che avevano sempre meno forma, che non volevano realizzare la situazione in cui si trovavano «Insomma, se tu e Lily potreste… rimanere qui, per un po’, fino a che...» Non lo avrebbe mai detto, non avrebbe mai pronunciato quelle dannate parole «È che non voglio stare da solo con lui in quelle condizioni, ho troppa paura che possa accadere qualcosa.»  
«D’accordo, ne parlerò con Lily, vedremo se Bathilda potrà ospitare Harry per un po’... Io rimarrò, a prescindere.» James non esitò neanche un istante ad acconsentire, non avrebbe lasciato Sirius da solo in quei momenti per nessuna ragione al mondo.  
Il legame che univa James e Sirius era molto più profondo di una qualsiasi unione di sangue, era qualcosa di molto più fraterno e viscerale, a tratti sembravano un’unica anima divisa in due corpi distinti.  
«Grazie, James.» farfugliò Sirius «Mi aiuterai a scoprire chi ha fatto questo a Rem, vero?»  
Fu una domanda che arrivò a bruciapelo, quasi tra le lacrime mentre il giovane Black aveva lasciato perdere la preparazione della loro cena, il suo volto pallido era una pura maschera di dolore e stanchezza.  
«Certo che ti aiuterò, certo.» non ebbe bisogno di dire altro, semplicemente James accolse tra le braccia il suo migliore amico, lasciando che piangesse silenziosamente sulla sua spalla e accarezzando piano i suoi capelli spettinati.  
Le indagini erano iniziate fin da subito, era stata Lily stessa ad insistere affinché venisse fatta giustizia ad un Lupo Mannaro e lei e una piccola squadra di Auror stavano conducendo le ricerche.   
Ci mancò poco che Sirius svenisse tra le sue braccia e James sorrise triste, sorreggendolo con forza. Non stava bene come diceva. Affatto.  
«Vieni, ti accompagno di sopra a riposare, non voglio sentire altre scuse.»  
  
I giorni erano passati lenti, faticosi e colmi solo del dolore di Remus che si spegneva ogni giorno di più, Guaritori del San Mungo andavano e venivano per aiutare Sirius a prendersi cura di lui, con le pesanti flebo di antidolorifici che lo facevano dormire quasi tutto il giorno.  
Ora Remus era attaccato ad un marchingegno babbano, che loro chiamavano “respiratore”, parlava solo con gli occhi nocciola e Sirius non si muoveva dal suo fianco, mai.  
Aveva perso peso durante quelle settimane, era fragile come una foglia e forse sarebbe anche lui in punto di morte se James e Lily non provvedessero ai suoi bisogni primari. Sirius stava lentamente scomparendo assieme a Remus.  
«Ti ho portato qualcosa da mangiare, Sir...» disse Lily, entrando piano nella camera, per non disturbare il riposo dell’amico.  
«Grazie, Lils, lo mangerò più tardi.» le rispose, prendendo il piatto e poggiandolo sul comodino di fianco al letto.  
«Harry mi ha detto di darti un abbraccio forte da parte sua.» gli comunicò la giovane, sedendo al suo fianco e lasciando una dolce carezza sulla mano di Remus.  
Sirius sorrise genuinamente, con gli occhi che gli si illuminarono per un attimo nel ripensare al suo figlioccio.  
«Dovremo riprendere i nostri pomeriggi insieme, gliel’ho promesso.»  
«Non vede l’ora.»  
Harry: al momento era era l’unico spiraglio di luce nelle vite dei tre amici, che ormai attendevano solo che Remus smettesse di soffrire, che pensavano soltanto a stare al suo fianco durante i suoi ultimi giorni, a provare a farlo ridere, a rendere i suoi dolori meno forti.  
_«Non avrei mai immaginato che morire fosse così dolce.»_ aveva sussurrato Remus qualche giorno prima, quando ancora aveva la forza di parlare. Ma Sirius non gli aveva risposto, stendendosi semplicemente al suo fianco e stringendolo forte tra le sue braccia.  
Dopo aver lasciato una pacca sulla spalla di Sirius, Lily si alzò e fece per uscire dalla camera, forse sentendosi leggermente a disagio, come se stesse rompendo un momento di intimità.  
«James sta per tornare, dice che vuole farsi una bella Burrobirra con te.»  
Sirius annuì silenziosamente, lasciando che Lily uscisse dalla camera con lo stesso silenzio con cui era arrivata.  
Pochi minuti dopo Sirius stava cambiando la flebo a Remus, sistemando i suoi cuscini e le sue coperte, accarezzava piano i suoi capelli puliti e profumati, merito della minuziosa cura che il giovane Black aveva nei confronti dell’amato. Il piatto con il cibo che Lily gli aveva portato era ancora intoccato.  
Mentre era girato a sistemare la sacca con i medicinali, Sirius si sentì toccare il braccio: fu un tocco leggero, che sfiorò appena la sua pelle. Immediatamente si voltò, trovando Remus con il braccio teso che richiamava la sua attenzione.   
«Dimmi, Moony.» gli disse, un po’ sorpreso e forzandosi un sorriso, mentre si accovacciava al suo capezzale stringendogli con amore la mano che lo aveva sfiorato.  
Ma Remus si limitò a far un gesto con l’altra mano, indicando con un po’ di difficoltà la mascherina sul suo volto, che collegata al respiratore gli permetteva di respirare.  
«Non posso togliertela, mi dispiace...»   
Gli occhi di Remus si fecero supplicanti, il suo volto emaciato era quasi irriconoscibile, le labbra sottili erano secche e le sue cicatrici non erano mai state così evidenti e Sirius temeva davvero cosa sarebbe potuto accadere in una probabile luna piena con Remus in quelle condizioni.   
Per quanto volesse averlo al suo fianco il più possibile non voleva rischiare di fargli patire un dolore ancora più grande.  
«Cosa c’è, Rem?» gli chiese ancora e questa volta Remus allungo un braccio a fatica di nuovo, fino a toccare con le sue dita le labbra di Sirius. Comprese al volo la sua tacita richiesta. «Vuoi che ti baci?»  
Il volto del giovane Lupin si distese in un sorriso sincero e annuì piano con il capo, stringendo un po’ di più la mano che Sirius aveva preso tra le sue, dandogli il suo consenso.  
«D’accordo...»  
Con delicatezza scostò piano la mascherina che Remus doveva portare su naso e bocca, quella che serviva a rifornigli l’ossigeno necessario per continuare a respirare, a prolungare ancora un po’ la sua agonia.  
Posò lentamente le labbra sulle sue, con un tocco appena accennato le baciò, divenendo lui il suo ossigeno, la sua linfa vitale.  
Fu un bacio lento e dolce, privo di ogni malizia e carico di disperazione. Forse, Sirius realizzò, sarebbe stato l’ultimo.  
Gli aggiustò la mascherina al suo posto e lo vide sorridere, scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte bollente per lasciarvi sopra un altro bacio.   
L’orologio segnava appena le tre del pomeriggio.  
  
Qualche ora dopo Remus già non era più cosciente, due Guaritori del San Mungo erano arrivati a prestare soccorso finché non si sarebbe stabilizzato, ma il suo sonno pareva già troppo profondo per consentirgli di svegliarsi nuovamente. Lo avevano capito tutti, anche se i Guaritori non glielo avevano ancora detto apertamente.  
Come se fossero in preghiera Sirius, James e Lily si erano riuniti attorno al letto di Remus, ad attendere i suoi ultimi respiri, per restare con lui fino alla fine. Sirius stringeva la sua mano e di tanto in tanto lasciava un bacio sulla sua spalla, sopra la maglia profumata che gli aveva cambiato giusto poco prima che stesse male.  
James pareva combattuto tra il dolore che provava per Remus e la volontà di vigilare su Sirius, reprimeva tutto solo per restare lucido ed evitare che l’anima del suo migliore amico andasse in frantumi irrecuperabili.  
Lily covava rabbia e lacrime, perché le ricerche che lei e gli altri Auror avevano condotto per rendere giustizia a Remus si erano rivelate totalmente inutili e lei non era ancora pronta a dirgli addio. Teneva il capo poggiato sulla spalla di James, attendendo l'inevitabile.  
Nessuno dei tre si accorse davvero del momento in cui Remus aveva ufficialmente smesso di respirare, fu tutto dannatamente silenzioso e tranquillo, quasi dolce… come il giovane aveva detto solo qualche giorno prima. Sirius fu il primo a capire cosa fosse accaduto quando, piegandosi per baciare per l’ennesima volta la sua spalla si accorse che il suo petto era immobile. Un senso di vuoto lo pervase, fu come smettere di respirare, sentiva la nausea salire lungo il suo esofago. Lo scosse piano, con la voce rotta dal dolore: «Rem?» lo chiamò sottovoce, destando l’attenzione di James e Lily, che compresero al volo tutto ciò che era accaduto.  
«Rem, mi senti?» calde lacrime iniziarono a scendere sulle guance di Sirius, mentre con un tacito accordo e una incredibile intesa James si era alzato dal suo posto per stringere tra le braccia l’amico e Lily era andata a chiamare i Guaritori che aspettavano fuori dalla camera.  
Non ci fu il tempo di un ultimo addio, i Guaritori avevano chiesto con cortesia ai tre giovani di aspettare fuori dalla stanza mentre staccavano il corpo inerme di Remus dai macchinari: Lily e James si erano rifugiati in un angolo, stretti in un fitto abbraccio a mischiare le loro lacrime e consolarsi a vicenda; Sirius era seduto per terra, piegato in due dal dolore a singhiozzare così forte che ogni urlo sembrava potergli tagliare l’anima. Teneva la testa tra le mani, mentre i suoi lunghi capelli scuri gli coprivano il volto rosso e bagnato. James lasciò un bacio a Lily, prima di staccarsi dalla moglie, asciugarsi le lacrime e sedersi sul pavimento accanto all’amico, tirandolo verso di sé e stringendolo forte tra le sue braccia, prendendosi un po’ del suo dolore perché era lui in quel momento quello un po’ più forte.  
Non provò neanche a consolarlo, sapeva che sarebbe stato solo snervante e non sarebbe servito a molto… semplicemente lasciò che Sirius si sfogasse, celando il suo pianto silenzioso, ignorando la sua voglia di urlare e maledire chiunque avesse ucciso Remus.  
Nessuno di loro meritava tutta quella sofferenza, Sirius non meritava di vedersi strappata via la persona che più amava al mondo, lui e Lily non meritavano di veder morire il loro migliore amico.  
Ma quella sofferenza passò in secondo piano: adesso suo _fratello_ Sirius era diventato la sua unica priorità.  
  
Sirius non seppe cosa gli diede la forza di rientrare nella loro casa dopo il funerale di Remus, si stupì di non essere crollato o morto direttamente quando tutto dentro quelle mura raccontava della loro vita insieme, dalle fotografie incantate sui mobili e sulle pareti, alle calamite sul frigo, all’arredamento che avevano scelto insieme anni prima.  
Erano ancora vividi nella sua mente gli istanti di qualche ora prima, mentre teneva il suo corpo tra le braccia e lo vestiva con quegli abiti eleganti che ormai gli stavano troppo grandi. Poteva leggere la pace sul suo volto, nei suoi occhi chiusi, nelle sue labbra che sembravano piegate in un sorriso.  
James non aveva lasciato il suo fianco neanche per un solo istante, ma era stato Sirius stesso a chiedergli di entrare da solo in casa: _«Prima trovo il coraggio, meno sarà doloroso.»_ gli aveva detto e il giovane Potter aveva annuito, lasciandolo sulla porta di casa Black-Lupin.  
Si strinse nella giacca, guardando la neve fioccare fuori dalla finestra, la fissò per minuti interi, incantato da quel movimento lento e aggraziato.  
Solo dopo voltò lo sguardo verso la cucina e poté intravedere il piccolo calendario appeso al frigorifero, sul quale era segnata in rosso proprio la data di quel giorno: Sirius accarezzò piano quel numero e quel cerchio in rosso, sorridendo amaramente mentre una singola lacrima bagnava la sua guancia: quella notte ci sarebbe stata la luna piena.  
Fu un po’ una beffa, celebrare il funerale di Remus poco prima della luna piena.  
Sirius chiuse gli occhi, circondato dal silenzio assordante, facendo finta che presto Remus sarebbe tornato da Hogwarts e sarebbero andati alla Stamberga Strillante insieme.  
Restò con gli occhi chiusi ancora un po’, a fantasticare su un futuro di cui era stato privato.  
E così altre lacrime si unirono alla prima.  
Silenzio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> C'erano tante cose che di questa storia non mi aspettavo, tipo di riuscire a pubblicarla in tempo o che avrebbe superato di gran lunga le quattromila parole (doveva essere una breve One Shot!), ma direi che sono abbastanza felice così.  
> Questa storia è stata scritta per la "In my time of dying Challenge" del Gruppo Facebook "Hurt/Comfort Italia Fanfiction e Fanart", che come sempre mi ispira con questi prompt che questa volta erano:   
> "Genere Secondario: What if?. (28)  
> Extra: Qualcuno mente. (11)  
> Cosa succede?: Assumere. (23)  
> Cosa c’è?: Un caso da risolvere. (23)  
> Chi c’è?: Un genitore cattivo. (2)"  
> Ammetto di aver un po' l'amaro in bocca perché mi sarebbe piaciuto approfondire molto di più certi aspetti della storia, specialmente la figura di Sirius che oscilla da caretaker a secondo sick hahhahaha ma va bene così, valuterò in futuro di farci una long magari!  
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto, e ricordate che (anche se come me avete passato i 17 anni da un pezzo), domani è il Primo Settembre e si torna ad Hogwarts, vi aspetto al Binario 9 3/4!  
> A presto!  
> Merasavia Anderson.

**Author's Note:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Questa storia è stata scritta per la TheMysteryWheel Challenge sul gruppo "Hurt/Comfort Italia Fanfiction e Fanart" (link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425), nel caso cercaste un luogo sereno, leggero e familiare ma che al tempo stesso possa mettere alla prova le vostre capacità di scrittura in ambito Hurt/Comfort ve lo consiglio vivamente!  
> Essendo una Challenge di pochi giorni ho scritto questa storia di fretta e furia, ma sono abbastanza soddisfatta del risultato; come potete notare anche qui Sirius è stato la mia vittima preferita, stavolta gli è toccata un'appendicite... la prossima volta chissà! HAHAHAHAHAHH  
> Stavolta davvero non mi dilungo troppo, spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e ringrazio il gruppo per questa challenge spettacolare.  
> Come sempre, vi saluto con una buona Burrobirra fresca!  
> A prestissimo,  
> Merasavia Anderson.


End file.
